Twilight - Blood Moon
by amybos
Summary: Story line along with the Movies. Bella has an older sister and they move to Forks. There is something about Ellie that no one knows but who is she destined to be with. If you want to help with the decision on who she should be with, put it in a review. OC/?
1. Twilight

**Chapter 1 - Twilight**

* * *

Trees start whipping past us at a dizzying speed, branches are dodged with preternatural agility. Speeding up, chasing something. It's exhilarating. Terrifying.

A deer, running for its life as it darts through this maze of a forest. It sprints forward

Beyond the deer, at the forest's edge ahead, white sunlight glowing against the trees.

As it runs past a free, a feminine figures emerges from behind the tree to catch the dear.

Ellie wakes up with a start and sits up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavy.

"You ok El?" a voice asked.

Amy took a moment to compose herself, "Yeah Bels, I'm good." she answered her younger sisters questioned. They were 2 years apart but they were very close and shared a room.

"It's that dream again isn't it? Bella asked.

"Yeah. But I'm good." she said as she looked at the clock. It read 5.30am. Debating with herself she decided to get up but Bella went back to sleep.

* * *

Bella sits in the back seat while Ellie sits next to her uniformed father in the front.  
Ellie had a better relationship with her father as she spent more time with him and actually liked coming to Forks.

"How's your training going El?" Charlie asked his oldest daughter.

"Going good. I read that there are some comps down here that I am interested in entering."

"Great. We can arrange that. I would love to be able to come watch" Charlie smiled, "There is also a Taekwondo school that has a great reputation"

"Awesome! Can't wait Dad" she said and he smiled.

There was silence and Ellie gave her father a look and nodded her head towards Bella.

Charlie looked in the rearview mirror at his youngest daughter.

"Your hair's longer Bella." Charlie said.

"I cut it since last time I saw you." she replied.

"Guess it grew out again." he said as Ellie cringed.

Bella just nods and there was silence again.

"How's your mom?" He asked both girls.

"Good." Bella said.

Ellie rolled her eyes, more silence. Yikes. Just what we need.

They pass a SIGN: "The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246." Bella sighs.

As they drives through town, Bella looks out the window noticing all the signs and storefronts.

Every storefront has a wood carving. The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump. The Police station is a small wooden building across from City Hall..

A few minutes later the cruiser pulled up to the old two-story house. A woodshed full of firewood. There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy. The two girls got out of the car, while Bella looked around Ellie smiled and closed her eyes taking in the smell of the area which consisted of the woods nearby.

Bella, Ellie and Charlie carry in the numerous bags. The house isn't stylish but it's comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Charlie fishing with Quileute Indian Billy Black. Bella when she was younger, even the one with her in a tutu and a few of Ellie, one in her martial arts uniform holding a trophy and another of her and a younger boy hugging.

"I put Grandpa's old desk in your room. And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom."

"That's right. One bathroom." Bella said.

"We'll have to have a schedule or something to make it work" Ellie said.

"Sounds good. El, your room is just the way you left it" Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad." She said as she headed to her room.

Bella's eye lands on a photo of a much younger Charlie and Rene, on vacation, beaming with love.

"I'll just put these up in your room" Charlie said as he went to grab her bags.

"I can do it" Bella said.

They both reach for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly.

"Bella, just let Dad do it please." Ellie said. Bella backs off, letting Charlie carry the bags upstairs.

* * *

Ellie was in her room putting a few things away when she caught a glimpse out of her window which looked out on the back of the house and out towards the woods.

When she didn't see anything, she just put it down as her mind playing tricks on her.

She finished what she was doing and decided to go see how Bella was doing with it all.

Ellie stood at her Bella's door and leant against the frame of the door. She watches as Bella unpacks her CD case, as Bella sits heavily on the edge of the bed Ellie makes a move and goes to sit next to Bella on the bed.

"Hey, what's up" Ellie asked Bella.

"Just the move here. Just things to get used to"

Ellie bumped her shoulder with Bella's, "Hey, we can do this. You'll be fine. You have any issues, let me know and I will take care of the problem for you"

Bella smiled slightly at her sister, "Thanks El"

"Just think, at least we have seperate bedrooms here" Ellie said.

"Thank is true" Bella said as he got up and continued to unpack.

Next thing, they hear a car horn outside. Bella runs across the room and looks out the window to see a faded red truck pull up. She then runs downstairs to outside, Ellie close behind her.

Bella and Ellie run out of the house to find Charlie greeting the driver, Jacob Black.

The two of them help Jacob's father into a wheelchair.

Once Bella and Ellie get closer, Charlie pipes up, "Bella, you remember Billy Black. Ellie, I know you do."

Ellie doesn't hesitate to hug Billy and then Jacob while Bella hangs back.

"Glad to be back home Ellie? I know you have been looking forward to this."

Ellie smiled, "Yeah. For sure. Means more time to come over and hang out"

"We will be glad to have you over" Billy smiled. "But glad you're both finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie said smirking.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy commented back while he took several rolls at Charlie, who dodges. Jacob and Ellie shakes their heads at their two fathers as he shyly approaches Bella.

Ellie looks between Jacob and Bella, "Bella, this is Jacob. Billy's son." she said introducing them.

Jacob smiles at Bella, "We made mud pies together when we were little kids"

"Yeah... I think I remember.." she then glanced back at Charlie and Billy, "Are they always like this?" she asked.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob say and Ellie laughs.

"That does not surprise me."

Charlie then pats the hood of the truck, addressing Bella, "So what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

"No way. The truck is for me?" she paused.

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Charlie explained.

"I rebuilt the engine and…" Jacob went to say.

"It's perfect!" she beams, the first genuine smile since they got here. "What about Ellie?" she asks.

"It's all good Bella, Mom is sending my car down. Should be here tomorrow" she said shrugging it off, "Being here and seeing people I haven't for a while is good enough for me."

She rushes to the truck and Jacob eagerly joins her by getting in the passenger seat, "Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but…" He hands her the keys as she climbs in.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school." Bella suggested.

Jacob smiled, "I go to school on the reservation."

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person. With Ellie, she already has a few Senior friends."

"Totally understand. I'm sure she wouldn't leave you on your own." Jacob said.

"It's ok. I need to do things on my own. Not depending on my older sister all the time."

* * *

 **That's chapter 1**.

Still not sure who Ellie is going to be paired with.

Could be Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Paul or someone else.

Let me know who you think it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bella and Ellie arrive in the carpark of Forks High School and parks the car.

All eyes are on both girls as they get out of Ellie's car.

Bella was nervous, anyone could tell that so she was looking around cautiously, all while her sister stood tall and smiled at people and even waving to people she knew. Probably from Taekwondo as she was more of a regular then Bella was.

As the girls got to the office, they both introduced themselves to the office lady who gave them their schedules, map of the school and some slips for the teachers to sign. They both thanked her and looked at their schedules.

"Hey, good luck. Go give them hell." Ellie told her while smiling.

Bella smiled at her sister, "Don't worry. I will be fine."

With that Ellie smiled at her sister and went off towards where the Seniors lockers were.

* * *

Bella (never without her IPOD) makes her way through kids who stare openly; a few brave ones say hi. They're all talking about her. This is her hell.

Bella wanders the walkways looking for room numbers, lost.

Suddenly someone appears in front of her to gives her a fright. It was the sweet, nerd-cute Eric.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

Bella half smiles and gives him a look to say 'Is he for real' before answering with; "I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type."

Eric nods his head, "Good headline for your feature… I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page."  
 **  
**Bella shook her head, "I.. no, I'm not news... I'm, seriously, not at all"

Eric put his hands up, "Whoa, chillax. No feature… Hey, what about your sister? I hear she has just started too."

Bella shrugged, "I guess, you could always ask her. She loves the attention"

Eric smiled, "Great. I will do that." **  
****  
**Bella let out a small sigh of relief, "Would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?"  
 **  
**Erin nods his head, "Sure, right this way." he said as he leads her away, enjoying the attentive stares, as she cringes from them.

"You've missed a lot of the semester, but I can hook you up - tutor, cliff notes, medical excuse.." Eric went on to say as they walked to class.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ellie's class, she finally made it to her Legal studies class with time to spare before the second bell went off.

She handed the teacher her slip, "Hi, I'm Ellie Swan. It's my first day"

The teacher smiled at her, "Of course. Chief Swan's daughter. Welcome. Come on in." she said as she took the slip from Ellie, "You can sit anywhere you like that is spare and I will update the seating chart"

Ellie smiled, "Thank you" as she looked around the room. She saw a spare desk next to a big pale guy. She slowly walked up to him a bit nervous.

"Hi," she said to get his attention, "Do you mind if I sit here. It's the only space left" she asked.

Emmett looked at her and smiled, "Sure, no worries. Can't have you sitting on the floor can we."

Ellie smiled, "Thank you." while thinking, 'wow! That smile is to die for'

There was a bit of silence between them while everyone else got settled in, Emmett chose that time to break the silence, "So, did you just move here?" he asked.

"Permanently yeah. I went back and forth between here and my Mom's for a while. But I have always loved it here. Came back every chance I could."

"Awesome" Emmett said as they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither moving or weavering until the teacher addressed the class.

Ellie glanced at Emmett again and smiled. He saw this and also smiled.

* * *

 ******  
**The boys' basketball team runs drills on half the basketball court. And a girls' volleyball game occupies the other half. Bella avoids the volleyball like it's radioactive while an energetic, athletic team captain, Jessica, motivates the players. "Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!" Jessica yells.  
 **  
**Unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward Bella. She closes her eyes and flails at it, smacking it. It flies off court and bounces off one of the guys a basketball player in the head.

"Ow!" he said and turns around to see who did it.

Bella runs over to him, embarrassed, "Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play."  
 **  
**Mike waved it off, "It's only a flesh wound." he said as he smiled and grinned at Bella.

The bell rings

"You're Isabella, right?" Mike askes.

"Just Bella." she corrects him.

"I'm Mike. Newton." he introduces himself.

Suddenly, Jessica appears, stepping between them. Subtle, but possessive as she nudges Mike. "She's got a great spike, doesn't she?"  
She then turned to Bella, "So, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?"

"That's why they kicked me out." Bella joked.

Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica does. Bella just feels uncomfortable with the attention.. 

* * *

Bella followed Mike and Jessica to sit at one of the many tables within the cafeteria, she was looking around for her sister.

Bella sits down after Mike and Jessica and Mike appears squishing into the seat next to Bella.

"Mike, you met my home girl Bella."

Mike looks at him weird, "Your home girl?"

Jessica rolls her eyes, "It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy."

Bella smiles awkwardly. Suddenly, a flashbulb blinds Bella. She looks up at the photographer, Angela, Jessica's sweet, low key, insecure friend.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature" Angela looked at her sympathetically.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric told her and then turns to Bella, "I got your back, baby."  
 **  
**Angela sighed and put her camera down, "Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking."

Feeling sorry for her, Bella said something, "Sorry. There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team"

Angela's eyes lit up at Bella's suggestion, "Wait, that's a good one.."

"Bella!" Ellie called out as she sat next to her sister and friends.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." she introduced herself to Ellie before she could say anything else.

"I'm Ellie, Bella's sister." she turned to Bella, "Just came over to say hi. How are you going with it all."

"I'm good El, just getting used to it all." Bella replied.

"Awesome"

"Hey," Eric said getting Ellie's attention, "You look really familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"I'm not sure." she said slowly thinking it's a bit weird.

Bella's and Ellie's attention was then drawn to the door of the cafeteria **  
**They swing open as five of the most astounding people Bella and Ellie ever seen enter.

Three guys, two girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes… and all devastatingly beautiful.

They move through the room with effortless grace, and take a seat at a table furthest from them.

Bella leans over to Jessica and Angela, "Who are they?" with Ellie listening close in.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode, "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela added in.

Jessica continues, "Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big guy with the hat, Michael... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said.  
 **  
**"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird... she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"The the other big guy…That's Emmett. He kinda keeps to himself."

"Really, he was very chatty in my Legal studies class" Ellie said and Jessica just shrugged.  
 **  
**"Maybe Dr Cullen will adopt me." Angela said hopeful making Bella laugh.

Bella then sees the last Cullen to enter, lanky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He seems inwardly turned, mysterious. More boyish than the others. But the most striking of all. Bella can't take her eyes off him.  
"Who's he?"

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said.  
 **  
**Suddenly, Edward looks over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. His eyes meet Bella's. But he seems confused. Bella quickly looks away.  
 **  
**Jessica continued on, "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." she paused to stop herself from showing she obviously did care. "Anyway, don't waste your time."

Bella looked away from the Cullen's table, "I wasn't planning on it." But Bella can't help but peek at Edward again. He's staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Bella. She hides behind her hair.

Ellie notices the shy persona her sister was emitting.

She got distracted from her thoughts when Eric hit the table, "That's it! I know now.

You are that Taekwondo champ."

Ellie smiled, "There are heaps of people who can call themselves champs, but yeah. I have been in heaps of comps. Some around here too"

"And won them if I am correct" Eric said.

Ellie blushed, "Yes, I have."

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Mike said obviously crushing on Ellie which Jessica did not like at all, "I would love to hear about your training and all"

"And can we do a feature on you? I can see it now. 'Taekwondo champ here to stay and kick ass"

Ellie laughed, "Sure. Why not"

"Told you she would like the attention" Bella said shaking her head and Ellie looked at her sister with a big grin.

"You know it Bella" she said and went back to answering all the questions Mike and Eric had.

Jessica sat there quietly, glaring at Ellie for the duration of the lunch break while Bella spoke to Angela and stealing glances at Edward.

* * *

End of chapter 2

How are the chapter sizes? Want them bigger or leave as is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bella and Mike enter a room of black-topped lab tables. Two to a table. Mike takes his seat and points her towards the teacher, Mr. Molina. Birkenstocked, enthusiastic science teacher at the head of the class. As Bella moves to the teacher with her class slip, she notes Edward his back to her, sitting at a front table. But as she passes Edward's table, the fan behind her blows a breeze past her and towards Edward.

He grabs onto the edge of the table, crumbling it slightly. No one notices.  
 **  
**Mr. Molina takes Bella's class slip, "Welcome, Ms. Swan. Follow along as best you can till you get caught up." Mr. Molina gestures to the only empty seat... next to Edward.  
But as Bella approaches, she's taken aback when he slowly looks up at her, his eyes coal  
black with repulsion, fury. If looks could literally kill..

Bella slinks reluctantly into her seat while Edward jerks away from her to the extreme edge of his chair.

Mr Molina addresses the class, "Today we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a flatworms." he starts as he distributes two petri dishes per table and continues on, "We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms.

Bella glances at Edward who averts his face, holding a hand over his nose as if he smells something horrible.  
Bella, shrinking, subtly sniffs the air, smells nothing. Then she sniffs her hair. It's fine. She's perplexed. Mr. Molina hands Edward two petri dishes.

"Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die." Mr Molina said excitedly.  
 **  
****  
**Edward takes a dish, then slides the second one across the table to Bella as if she had Ebola. She takes her dish, and makes a dark curtain of her hair between them.  
 **  
**As the class goes on she can see Edward's hands under the table. Clenched into fists. Off Bella, utterly baffled, and deeply insecure.

As the Bell rings, Edward bolts out the door. Other kids and Bella exit a moment later. Bella looks down the hall; he's gone.

She heads down to the Administration office, knowing that's where her sister would be too to hand in their slips. Bella enters, but nearly turns and leaves when she sees her sister walk in too.

Edward was also there sweet-talking the enchanted female Administrator. He doesn't see Bella or Ellie enter.  
 **  
**"There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?" He asks.  
 **  
**The Administrator is looking at her computer screen and then shakes her head, "No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry."  
 **  
****  
**Bella shifts her weight onto the other foot and the Administrator sees her and gestures for her and Ellie to wait a minute.

But Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing Bella. He slowly turns to glare at her with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She backs to the wall, hugging herself, suddenly chilled... with fear.

Edward turns back to the Administrator, "I'll just... endure it." and with that he strides out the door smacking into Ellie's shoulder as he went by.

"What was that about?" Ellie asks Bella.

"I'll tell you later" Bella replied as she and Ellie handed in their slips.

* * *

Edward climbs into a shiny new silver Volvo with the Cullens, while Bella, upset, hurries to her truck, her sister not far behind her. The many eyes still watching them add insult to injury. ... Finally, they reach the truck and Bella the door. Her eyes well... but she fights it, getting mad.

"Jerk." Bella muttered.

Ellie got in the car also and closed the door, "Ok. spill! What the hell was that?"

Bella sighed, knowing Ellie would not let her get away with not telling her, "Edward! He is a jerk" she started as she started the truck and reversed out to leave the school grounds.

"Yeah… and?" Ellie encouraged Bella to continue.

"In Bio, i walked in and the only spot was next to Edward. For the entire time he covered his nose as if i smelled."

"Are you serious! You do not stink!" Ellie defended.

"Try telling him that! Then as soon as the bell went off he ran out of the room as fast as he could. He was trying to switch classes. That is what he was doing when we got to the office"

"What a jerk! Tomorrow he is going to get a piece of my mind." Ellie said getting pissed off someone did that to her little sister.

Bella looked over at her sister, "I love you for being so protective over me, but I need to do it! I can't have you always fighting my battles and coming to my rescue."

Ellie looked at her sister, "Since when?" she asked.

"I think it's time I start not depending on you so much!"

Ellie crossed her arms, "Fine. But I will be close just in case you need me. And I won't interfere unless it goes down hill" she told Bella.

Bella smiled, "Done" there was silence within the truck before Bella spoke again, "Do you have training tonight?" She asked Ellie.

"Yep. Can't wait." Ellie replied all excited.

"I think Eric and Mike have a crush on you already." Bella said as she laughed slightly.

"Yeah. They can try. It's not gonna happen" Ellie said as she thought of Emmett, "I dont think Jessica likes that fact though when it comes to Mike. She was a bit jealous!"

Bella smiled, "I saw that. I wonder if she will be game enough to say something"

Ellie smirked, "If she was smart enough. She wouldn't. Yes she is the Volleyball Captain, but it won't help her against me"

Bella just laughed as she kept driving. They finally get home to see that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway but her Mustang is. Ellie jumped out of the truck and ran to her car, "OMG! My car is here. Finally"

Bella laughed and shook her head, "You are nuts" as he went inside.

Ellie ran after Bella, "I'm not nuts, I am awesome!" she yelled as also went into the house.

* * *

Bella and Charlie were at the table waiting for their meals and Ellie, who had just pulled into the car park. **  
**A sirloin steak was set in front of Charlie and the waitress places a plate of cod in front of Bella while she beamed.

Several locals at the counter offer Bella welcoming smiles. She shrinks in her seat at the attention. Charlie's oblivious to it all.

"Can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous." The waitress, Cora said.

Bella glances at Charlie, who keeps his eyes on his steak.

The next minute Ellie walks in and towards the table wearing her Taekwondo gear with a jumper over the top, "Sorry I'm late. Training ran late"

"All good El, Bella ordered for you." Charlie informed her oldest daughter.

Ellie turned to Bella, "Chicken Caesar salad with egg?" she asked.

"Of course" Bella replied.

"It will be out in a minute sweetie" Cora said as she as she filled their water glasses.

Ellie smiled at Cora, "Thank you Cora"

A bearded, hippy logger,appears behind Cora,leaning over her shoulder to Bella, "Hi Ellie, how you been? I see that you're still training." she said as he half hugged Ellie.

Ellie nodded, "Of course. Need to keep it up for the competitions" she said as she sat down again after hugging Waylon.

"Great. I will be at your next competition. Can't wait to see my goddaughter kick some butts"

"She would be able to kick yours Waylon" Charlie said proudly.

"I would not doubt that" he said as he turned to Bella, "Remember me, honey? I was Santa one year."

"Waylon, Bella hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

Waylon grinned, "Bet I made an impression, though." he said making everyone laugh slightly.

"You always do." Charlie said.

"Let the girls eat their meals, Waylon." she then turned to the girls, "Bella, when you're done, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday. And Ellie, Apple pie is on the way" she said as she placed her meal down.

Bella smiled but she did not remember that at all, Ellie elbowed her sister and smiled.

"That'd be great, thank you."

Cora shoos Waylon away. Left alone now, Charlie and Bella both reach for the salt, knock hands. Charlie goes for the ketchup instead. Silence as they eat. Ellie shook her head at the awkwardness between her father and sister.

Bella wasn't liking the awkwardness so she decided to break the silence, "So... you eat here every night?" she asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "Easier than washing dishes."

"Ellie and I can cook," she said as Charlie looks up, "We do the cooking at home - in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen."

"That's an understatement" Ellie said as she took another mouthful in.

"I remember.." Charlie and they all laugh - recalling an especially bad dinner.

"How was school? Meet anyone?" Charlie asked.

"School was good Dad." Ellie answered.

"Met a few people... Do you know the Cullen family?"

Charlie looks up sharply, "Are people talking about them again?"

"No... well, a little." Bella answered.

"It's just high school gossip, Dad" Ellie added.

"Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here."

"They seem really nice. Emmett is in my legal studies class" Ellie added in.

"...Okay." Bella said.

"I just don't like narrow mindedness." he said as he returns to his food and once again there was silence.  
 **  
**"How was your day Dad?" Ellie asked her dad.

"It was busy. But busy is good. Just a lot of paperwork to be caught up on." he answered and they continued their dinner.

* * *

Bella looks out at the fog as she talks on the phone which is on loud speaker so her sister who was sitting on her bed can hear their Mom and talk too.

"If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently." Their Mom said then came another voice, "Please insert 25 cents to continue."

"Mom, where's your cell?" Ellie called out.

"Ok, I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now." Rene explained as Bella gave her sister a 'what the hell look'.

"Classic Mom!" Ellie said as Bella smiles. Both missing their Mom.

"Now, tell me more about your school, baby. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" Rene asks her youngest daughter.

Bella looked at Ellie with a 'help me' look, but Ellie was laughing too much.

"They've all been really.. Welcoming." Bella tried.

"We have met a group of people who are all nice Mom." Ellie added in.

"That's great to hear girls…" Rene said, you could hear her smiling in the phone.

After their conversation with their Mom, Ellie went back to her room to do some homework. She couldn't help that she kept getting distracted by thinking of a certain someone.

Ellie shakes her head of the image in her mind, "Why do I keep thinking of him" she got up and looked out her window. Taking in the beauty of the forest as the sun set which she loved and one of the reasons why she visited whenever she could.

She looked at the time, it was 8.30pm. Still sometime to do homework and then to bed.

* * *

Chapter 3 done.

Hope you are liking it. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Next Day at school...**

Bella sitting atop a table, an open book in her lap. But her eyes are on the arriving kids, and the parking lot as they pull in. She's waiting for Edward.

Ellie, Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric kick around a soccerball nearby. They wave Bella to join them but she smiles, declining... and returns to watching for Edward. Waiting to confront him  
 **  
**

* * *

 ****Bella strides in... but stops, surprised to find her lab table empty. Off Bella, frustrated..

This continued over the next few days, Edwards not attending school. His siblings were there still but no Edward.

Over those few days, Ellie had been speaking to Emmett more. Whether it be walking to class or before the teacher started class.

"You must be Ellie" a voice said from behind Ellie as she walked with Emmett to their next class.

Ellie turned around and was instantly hugged, "I'm Alice" she said as she pulled away.

"Hi. I have heard about you. It's great to meet you Alice."

"Well I better head to my class, I just wanted to introduce myself seeing as though Emmett has not" Alice said.

"Really Alice" Emmett complained.

Ellie laughed, "It's fine. I'm glad you did"

"We should get to class, don't want to be late" Emmett said guiding Ellie away from Alice.

"I'll see you later Ellie" Alice called out.

Ellie waved back at her, "Bye"

"Sorry about her. Sometimes she is a little too friendly" Emmett apologised.

Ellie waved it off, "It's fine. If you hadn't guessed, I'm a friendly person too."

Emmett laughed, "That's very true" he said as she pulled the chair out for Ellie so she could sit down.

"Thank you." She said smiling as she sat down and Emmett sat next to her.

Kids were mucking around all around them as they waited for the teacher, but Ellie and Emmett were in their own world, chatting "So how many competitions have you won?" Emmett asked.

"Too many to count. When I moved back here I brought all my trophies and medals with me."

"Must have been a heavy box."

"You have no idea." Ellie replied.

"Can I have your phone for a minute?" Emmett asked.

Ellie was a bit hesitant but handed it over, "Sure. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am putting my number in your phone so then we can chat" she explained as he saved his number and gave it back to her.

"You do realise that in order for us to chat, I will have to message or call your now saved number before you can respond." she said waving her phone.

Emmett got closer to her with a smile, "You'll message me" he said while looking into her eyes.

Just then, the teacher came into the room apologising for being late and started with the class.

* * *

"Dad, we're heading out." she said as she opens the door. It's pouring down rain -the yard is full of puddles, some frozen. Bella shivers, wraps her coat tight. She sees her truck isn't there, "Great" she said.

Next thing she sees her dad pull up behind Ellie's car in the driveway with her truck  
"Dad, I can drive myself to school." she says to Charlie as she walks down the steps, she slips and falls on a patch of ice, falling on her ass just as Ellie came out the front door.

Ellie helps her up, "You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked as he quickly went over to the girls.

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated." Bella said as she steadied herself.

"That's why I got you new tires. Ellie, looks like yours have been replaced recently."

"Yep, just before we moved here." Ellie replied.

Bella looks over at the truck - yep, four new tires.

"The other ones were nearly bald." Charlie explained.

"You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before." Bella said but Ellie and Charlie give her a weird look, "I mean… nothing"

"With the cold weather here, it's important to ensure your tyres are up to scratch just in case. As you have experienced yourself, it can get slippery" Ellie explained.

Bella rolled her eyes at Ellie, "Thanks" she said sarcastically.

Charlie smiled at his girls and headed towards the house, "I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading own to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal"

"An animal?" Bella asks.

"You're not in Phoenix any more, honey. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful Dad" both Bella and Ellie said. Bella just left out the Dad part.

Charlie smiles, "Always am." as she was about to open the front door.

"And thank you. For the tires."

He sees emotion in her eyes. Doesn't understand it, but nods,heads inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved..

* * *

Rain beats on the roof as Eric walks Bella into class. She brushes water off her coat as he chats her up, "... and yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music…. So I need your playlist" Eric said to her.

Bella is about to respond when Mike comes up behind her, "Come on, Arizona. Give it up for the rain." Mike said as he shakes his wet baseball cap onto Bella's head.

"Terrific." she said wiping the drops off her and the she heads towards her seat. But she freezes when she sees -Edward.

Bella straightens, girding herself. Then strides to the table, and confidently drops her books down, ready to address him. But he looks up at her.

"Hello." Edward says as she was about to sit down.

Bella stops. Stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every word is an effort for him.

Edward continued, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen."

She's too shocked that he's talking to her to answer. "... You're Bella." he said.

"I'm... yes." Bella responded. Feeling like an idiot, she quickly sits. He abruptly moves to the extreme edge of his seat. She's even more baffled now.

She didn't have a chance to dwell on it since Mr Molina started the class, "Onion root tip cells! That's what's on your slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right, win... the golden onion!" He excitedly holds up a spray painted onion. Everyone just looks at him. He's disappointed by their apathy.  
"Come on, people. Tick tock."  
 **  
**Everyone sets to work. Edward pushes the microscope to Bella, keeping his distance, his voice controlled, "Ladies first."

She grabs the microscope defensively and snaps the first slide in, adjusting the lens. She's curt as she addresses him, "You've been gone." she says.

"Out of town. For personal reasons." Edward answers.  
 **  
**She glances at him but he just leans far away, his face tight. She looks back into the microscope, "Prophase." and then begins to remove the slide.

"May I look?" Edward asks referring to the microscope.

She slides him the microscope. He glances through the lens, "Prophase." he said.

"Like I said." Bella muttered.  
 **  
**He writes it on the worksheet. Then he takes a breath, as if trying calm himself, and turns to her with enormous effort.  
 **  
**"Enjoying the rain?" Edward asked Bella

Bella looks at him, "Seriously? You're asking me about the weather?"  
 **  
**"It appears." Edward said.

"No. I don't like the cold. Or the wet. Or the gray. Or parkas. Or turtle necks. My sister on the other hand loves it" Bella said.

He studies her. She still can't tell if he despises her or not. It's infuriating.  
 **  
**"What?" Bella asked him.

He shakes his head and turns to the microscope, switching out the slides. She looks at him. And keeps looking..

Bella zones out, she was noticing his cheekbones, his lips… So perfect, like a sculpture. **  
****  
**"Anaphase." Edward said which made Bella snap out of it.

"May I?" she asks as he slides it across to her and she looks through the lens, "Anaphase." she confirmed.  
 **  
**"Like I said." Edwards mutters.  
 **  
**She glances at him, and this time sees a smirk. She simply holds out her hand for another slide.

"If you hate cold and rain, why move to the wettest place in the continental U.S. Is it because of your sister?" Edward asks.

"It's complicated." Bella responds.

"I think I can keep up." he retorts.  
 **  
**She looks into the microscope as went on to tell him, "Our mother remarried."  
 **  
**"Very complex. So you don't like him."  
 **  
**"Phil is fine. Young for her, but nice enough." Bella responded as she looked up from the slide, "Interphase."

* * *

Bella exits holding the golden onion, and practically runs into Edward, who's directly in front of her. "Why didn't you stay with your mom and stepdad?" Edward asks and waits for her answer, studying her, as if trying to decipher her. She's drawn in by his attention, oddly compelled.  
 **  
**Bella sighs, "Alright, Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me but it made her unhappy. So **I** decided to spend time with my father. My sister was more than happy to come back."  
 **  
**"But now you're unhappy."  
 **  
**"No... I - I just.." Bella starts, but turns away. Embarrassed, vulnerable.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read." Edward said.  
 **  
**He's clearly trying to read Bella's mind now... their eyes meet again. But now she looks more closely at him.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella asked noticing his eyes.

"... no." Edward said.  
 **  
**"Your eyes were black before, now they're this golden brown or…"

"It's just the fluorescents." He tried to explain as he abruptly turns and walks away.  
 **  
****  
**

* * *

The rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice.  
Shivering, Bella heads for her truck, carrying the onion, carefully navigating the icy puddles. As she reaches her truck, she looks across the lot.

"I'll be over in a second Bella" Ellie called out standing next to Emmett and Alice talking to them.

"Sure" Bella yells back. She noticed that Edward was standing by his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in. A moment as their eyes meet... then he looks toward the sound of a high pitched screech, that quickly grows louder.  
 **  
**Bella turns to see a van skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for her.

Time suddenly fractures, compressing to stillness, then exploding in bursts of speed as the faces of the students, in shock, seeing what's coming.

Edward's face - looking at Bella with horror..

The van is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. She looks up and there is Edward.

His face inches away from hers, looking in her eyes. **  
****  
**The world around them freezes, in this fraction of a second, their proximity is overwhelming, electrifying. He breathes in her scent, she takes in his flawless face..

The van smashes into the back of Bella's truck, then spins around, once again careening toward her and Edward. Suddenly Edward put his hand out to stop the van which created a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Bella.

Then silence. A long beat, void of any sound, as Bella looks at Edward, trying to absorb what just happened. Edward's fear for her is still alive on his face. She starts to speak but..

The screaming begins, yelling, calls for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, run to Bella and Edward. Bella SEES the onion on the ground, smashed as she would have been. As everyone sweeps in

Ellie being the first one to get to Bella, "Oh my god! Bella, are you ok?" she askes while looking Bella over.

Edward took this opportunity to move into the background as Mike and Eric run to Bella.

"Are you okay!? Are you What happened!? Is anyone hurt?! see what happened?!" Both Mike and Eric asked.

Amid the chaos, Bella sees the Cullens looking at Edward. But they show no hint of concern for his safety. Instead, they look at him with disapproval... and fury.

* * *

End of chapter 4

Thank you for my first review on this story lazygirl89. Much appreciated.

Bella will still end up with Edward, it was more of Ellie that I was contemplating who she should be with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The double doors burst open as Charlie runs in, face white with terror. He spots Bella who was sitting on the gurney, the E.R. Doctor looking into her eyes with a pen light.

Ellie was as close as she could get next to Bella without being on the gurney herself.

On the next gurney over, Tyler, the van's driver, lies with a mild head wound. Charlie rushes up.

"Bells. Are you alright?" he asks her.

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down." Bella said which did not calm him down at all.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop." Tyler tried to express his apologies.

"It's okay, Tyler." Bella smiled at Tyler.

"It sure as hell is not okay." Charlie told Tyler.

"Dad, it's not his fault-" Ellie tried to tell him

"We nearly lost her El." Charlie said sternly at his eldest daughter.

"But you didn't." Bella interjected.

He'd hug her, if that was who he, or who she was. Instead, he glares at Tyler, "You can kiss your license goodbye."

"Dad!" Ellie said sternly.

Dr Cullen pulled back the curtain to examine Bella, "I heard the Chief's daughter was here."

They look up as Dr Carlisle Cullen approach, "Good. Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

Dr Cullen turned to the E.R, "I've got this one, Jackie." The E.R. Doctor hands Dr. Cullen the chart, exits. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, then feels the back of her head, "You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really…" Tyler tried to apologise again but Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them which resulted in Ellie giving her Dad a look. Charlie just shrugged his shoulders.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way."

Charlie looked at Dr Cullen, "Edward? Your boy?" he asks.

Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the chart. Bella's intuition flickers, sensing he knows something.

Ellie also noticed this. But she also had her own suspicions about it after actually witnessing Edward getting to her sister at the speed he did.

Bella presses further, "It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

Dr Cullen smiles at the girls, "As long as you're safe."

Not long after, Charlie, Ellie and Bella exit the treatment area, "I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom."

"You told her?! She's probably freaking." Said to her father.

He shrugs and hurries off. Bella shakes her head and looks at Ellie, "Best coming from you than me." Ellie said standing next to her. Bella pulls out her cell phone. Is about to dial, but then sees down the hall.. Both girls head down to see Rosalie, Edward and with Dr Cullen playing the intermediary.

"This isn't just about you, it's about all of us…" Rosalie expressed her frustration.

Dr. Cullen sees Bella and Ellie and stops Rosalie, "Let's take this in my office." He said to Rosalie and Edward.

Rosalie glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen.

"I'm going to find the ladies, I will be right back. Been holding it since we got here." Ellie said as she runs off to the toilets.

Edward adopts a nonchalant air as Bella approaches, determined, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he nods, "How did you get over to me so quickly?"

"I was standing right next to you." he tried to tell her.

"You were next to your car, across the lot. Ellie was over there too with your brother and sister."

He steps closer to her. His expression turns icy hard, "No, I wasn't."

She is not one to be bullied as her sister has taught her, she stepped closer to him, Yes, you were." Bella said.

"You're confused. You hit your head." Edward said.

"I know what I saw." she retorted.

He stepped closer, "And what, exactly, was that?" he challenged.

"You stopped that van. You pushed it away." Bella reminded him.

"No one will believe that."

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone." This registers with Edward. They're inches from each other, the tension thick, "I just want to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" he asked her.

"Thank you." she said.

A long beat as they look at each other, angry, defensive... and without a doubt, attracted.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" he asked her.

"No." she replied.

Edward turns and walks away while saying over his shoulder, "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why did you even bother?" she asked.

He stops, a beat. Looks back at her, unexpectedly vulnerable, "... I don't know." and he keeps walking leaving Bella confused, frustratingly attracted and absolutely determined to find out the truth.

* * *

Once they got back home, after dinner, Charlie was on the couch watching tv while the girls were in their rooms. Both on a mission to find out the truth to what they saw.

Ellie was pacing the room, contemplating whether or not she should message or call Emmett.

She knew what she saw and she wanted to know more. She usually would have received something from Emmett by now but nothing.

She sat down on her bed and dialed the phone, waiting for it to answer. It went to voicemail,

"Emmett, please call me back" she said hanging up.

She layed back down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Emmett definitely knows something if he was avoiding her.

A few minutes later, her phone rang and she quickly got up and answered it, "Hi" she said.

"Hey El." was all Emmett said, then there was silence.

"Spill it! I want to know what the hell was that today"

"I am not sure what your talking about." he said trying to dismiss it.

"You and I both know that that is a whole lot of bull." she said and he still stayed quiet so she continued, "One second your brother was near us… like a few feet from us and the next he is on the other side of the lot saving my sisters life. Not that I am not grateful for saving her, but I want to know how he could possibly do that" she explained.

"Look El, I can't tell you…" he went to say as El cut him off.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" she asked as she heard a whisper on Emmett's side of the phone.

She heard him sigh on the other side of the phone, "Alright! I know it's late, but are you able to meet me at the back of your house. Near the forest edge?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, sure. In how long?"

"Give me a few minutes" Emmett said an hung up the phone..

Ellie looked at her phone confused and put it in her pocket before pulling on a jumper and shoes. She opened her window and started to climb down the house like she had done a few times, she knew her father was fast asleep on the lounge so she had no issues with that.

She jumped the last few feet to the ground and stood up straight looking around.

The sun was setting so there was still some light, she spotted Emmett emerge from the forest.

"Why did you come from that way?" she whispered as he came up to her.

"Come with me" he said as he took her hand and they walked into the forest a bit.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she joked.

Emmett smiled, knowing it was her defensive mechanism to being nervous.

Once Emmett stopped, he let go of her hand and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"What I am about to show you, might scare you but I want you to know that I would never hurt you or let any harm come to you"

"That's reassuring." she retorted sarcastically.

With that Emmett used his supernatural speed to run and up a tree, then he jumped down waiting for a reaction from Ellie, but the expression on her face told him she was in awe of him.

"How…. how did you do that?" she asked not moving from her spot.

"It's apart of who I am."

"What else can you do?" she asked.

"Your not scared?" he asked her surprised.

Ellie shook her head, "I'm a big fan of all supernatural" she said as he walked over and stood in front of her. She then had a realization, "Wait! The legends I have heard from Jacob and his dad. Are you one of them? The shapeshifters?" she asked.

Emmett laughed loudly, "I am not a mutt!"

"Sorry," she said trying to remember what Billy had told her, "The cold ones! That's it!"

"How do you know all of this?" Emmett asked.

"I spent some time with some friends while Dad had a big case and he was pulling a lot of overtime on the holidays I was down. They had a tribal meeting and the Chief thought it would be a good idea to let me hear the stories.. They were very interesting."

"Okay! So you're still not scared?" he asked looking at her.

Ellie met his eyes, "If you wanted to hurt or kill me, you would have done it by now" she said.

Emmett smirked and grabbed Ellie so fast and put her on his back she didn't know what was happening. He took her up to a high mountain top and set her down.

"Wow!" Ellie said trying to balance herself. Emmett just smiled while he still had an arm around her waist. She looked up at him

"Check out the view" he said as he nodded towards the sunset.

Ellie turned her head towards where he was looking, "Oh my god!" she could see the gorgeous sunset, the clouds and all. She turned back to Emmett and saw that he was sparkling. Beautiful. She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek, admiring his skin.

"This is what we look like in the sun" he said.

"Beautiful" was all she said as she realized how close she was to him.

His arms went around her as she other hand came up to his face, and in that moment their heads moved closer until their lips touched ever so slightly. Emmett pulled back slightly, afraid that he was moving too fast with her but she did not move so with that he moved again and his lips were on hers again, both enjoying the closeness as they kissed properly for the first time.

They did not realize that sun was almost gone, "I should get you back home" he said.

Ellie nodded as he picked her up and put her on his back again.

Emmett sped them back to her house and he stopped, "Did you want to come in for a bit?" she asked noticing that he had not set her down yet.

Emmett smiled, "Sure." he said as he sped them into her window like it was nothing. He set her on the bed and he sat next to her.

Ellie moved so she was resting up against the headboard of her bed, "So if the stories are true, your technically a vampire. Super strength, speed, drink blood, cold to touch"

"Yes… We don't need sleep either" Emmett started as he sat next to her and put his arm around her, "but we dont feed on humans. We hunt animals. So you have nothing to worry about" he said.

"So like vegetarian vampires? You and your family I am guessing" she asked as Emmett laughed.

"In a way yes." he said as Ellie laid her head on his chest.

They spent the next hour or so chatting, kissing and being close until Ellie fell asleep. She was trying to stay awake but she couldn't.

* * *

Bella stands in the exact spot of the accident. Behind her on the lawn, several classes congregate, gathering for a field trip. Mr. Molina is in charge.

"Make sure I get your permission slips." Mr Molina called out.

Bella stared at the skid marks on the pavement.. And had flashbacks of what happened until she is suddenly brought back.

She sees Edward arrive with Alice and Jasper. She watches him, barely noticing as Mike trots up to her, "Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!" He said trying to be Dr Frankenstein.

"... Yeah, false alarm.." she replied.

Mike scratched the back of his head nervously, "Actually, I'm glad you're not dead 'cause - well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like, a month away.."

But Bella's distracted by Edward. Mike's voice dips as she zones out...

Edward, head down, is in quiet conference with Jasper and Alice. Abruptly, he looks up, as if listening to her and Mike, though he's too far away to hear. Bella quickly refocuses on Mike.

"So what do you think?" he asked but Bella gave him a blank look, "You want to go? To prom. With me."

Realizing what he had asked her, she wasn't sure what to say, but she had to say something to gently let him down, "Prom. As in dance. I, uh - have to go… somewhere. To Jacksonville. Yeah."

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked.

"Non-refundable ticket. Maybe you should ask Jessica." Belle suggested.

Mike follows Bella's eyes way across the lawn to Jessica. She smiles at them - Suddenly Edward crosses in front of Jessica. He seems to be smirking..

* * *

Chapter 5 done


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella keeps an eye on Edward who's up ahead with Alice and Jasper. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

"..c'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it.." he said as the machine gurgles and spins, "... now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of "compost tea." This is recycling at its most basic level….. hey, don't drink that!"  
 **  
**When Bella sees Edward pause by an ancient staghorn fern, alone, she takes a breath for courage and strides up to him.

"Hello, Edward." she said.

He glances at her, merely nodding. Bella looks at him, appalled by his rudeness, "Really" Still no response. She turns, starts to walk away.  
 **  
**"What's in Jacksonville?" he asks her suddenly.  
 **  
**"How did you know about that?" she asked him.  
 **  
**"You didn't answer my question."  
 **  
**"You haven't answered any of mine. You won't even say hello." she retorted.  
 **  
**"Hello." he said.  
 **  
**"And how did you stop that van?" she asked him.  
 **  
**"Adrenaline rush. Very common. Google it." he answered.  
 **  
**"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville. She told him as she turned to storm off but she stumbles over the irrigation hose. Edward steadies her, catching her scent - still so powerful... He clenches his jaw.  
 **  
**"It helps if you actually watch where you put your feet." Edward smiled.  
 **  
**Insulted, she keeps moving. He keeps pace, serious now, "I know I've been rude, but it's for the best."

She just looks at him like he's crazy. He walks away as Jessica suddenly rushes up.

"Guess who just asked me to prom! She said to Bella all excited but Bella just smiled at her.

"I totally thought Mike was going to ask you, Bella. Is it gonna be weird?" Jessica asked.

"No way. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together." Bella said to her.  
 **  
**"I know, right?" Jessica said in her chirpy voice. All giddy Jessica rushes to catch up with Angela. Bella heads out the door that leads to where everyone's looking at the Compost 'worm box', grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. As Bella backs away, Edward steps up.

"Bella, it would be better if we weren't friends." Edward blurted out.  
 **  
**Bella seemed wounded, "Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." she paused for a moment, "You could have let the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret"

"You think I regret saving you?" Edward snapped.  
 **  
**"I know you do." she told him.

Edward was furious at this point, "You don't know anything." His harshness stings her. Suddenly, Alice appears at Edward's side. She eyes Bella with curiosity.  
 **  
**"The bus is leaving." she said, then looked at Bella, "Hi. Will you be riding with us?"  
 **  
**"No. Our bus is full." Edward said as he purposefully walks Alice away. But he glances back at Bella with, is that... remorse? She doesn't see it.

Bella enters the house, throws down her book bag and coat, still angry. She starts upstairs but Charlie enters from the kitchen.

"Your mother called. Again." he told her.

"Your fault, for telling her about the accident." Bella retorted, "Ellie at training?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
 **  
**"Yes…. Your mother always did know how to worry." then his face went serious, "But she's changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right."  
 **  
**"He is." Bella replied with. She continues upstairs, glancing at her parents' Wedding photo.

Later that night, Bella heard Ellie pull up in her car after training. She really wanted to vent to her sister so she came out of her room as Ellie got to the top of the stairs.

Ellie saw the look on her younger sisters face and knew what the look was, "Give me 15 mins to shower and then I will come in" she told her.

Bella nodded and retreated back to her room.

Ellie made it into her room and saw that Emmett wasn't there yet, he must be out hunting, she checked her phone and saw there was a message from Emmett.

It read: "Hey El, I know you are training but I won't be around tonight. Family hunt. I'll see you at school tomorrow beautiful.' she smiled at the message and replied to it.

She then got her stuff for the bathroom and proceeded to have her shower before heading over to her sisters room.

They talked for a while, Bella telling Ellie what happened on the field trip between her and Edward. Ellie had a better understanding as to why Edward was the way he was and the constant mood swings.

The girls talked until Charlie knocked on the door, letting them know that it was getting late and they should be going to bed.

* * *

Bella pushes through the doors. She glances over at the Cullen table, Edward with his siblings. He doesn't look at her. Anger and determination set in again as Bella joins Ellie, Eric, Jessica, Mike and Angela. She drops her book bag on a seat

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric asked Bella.

"Should I know what that means?" Bella asked looking at her sister.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez." Ellie explained.

"We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Mike added in.  
 **  
**"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric said.

"Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board." Jessica told him.

"At least he gave it a go" Ellie told Jessica.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with." Angela said to Bella hoping it would convince her.

"La Push, baby." Eric said all excited.

"I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella said then turned to her sister, "You going to come?" she asked.

"Why not. Should be fun" Ellie responded.  
 **  
**Bella is at the salad bar, artfully designs an architectural salad. As she reaches for an apple, Edward is suddenly next to her, "Edible art.." he starts which startles Bella causing her to fumble and drop the apple. Edward catches it with his foot, hackeysack style, then bounces it back into his hand, the red of the apple, stark against his pale skin. He presents it to her with small smile.

"Thanks... but your mood swings are giving me whiplash." she told him as she walked further along the salad bar.  
 **  
**"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Edward said.  
 **  
**She turned to look at him, "What does that even mean?"

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me." Edward inadvertently glances at his siblings, who wait for him, expectantly, at their table.  
 **  
**She notes her own, very human friends monitoring this conversation from their table. Mike glowers jealousy and Ellie protective.  
 **  
**"So let's say, for argument's sake, that I'm not smart. Would you talk to me? Tell me the truth?" she asked him.

"Probably not. I'd rather hear your theories." he answered.  
 **  
**"Okay... how 'bout radioactive spiders? Kryptonite?"

Edward levels his gaze, challenging, "You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm a bad guy?"

Bella looks closer at him, "No. I don't believe that. You're not bad. You can be a jerk, but it's like this... mask. To keep people away." He's taken aback by her honesty, her insight, drawn in by her. "Look, why don't we just - hang out. Like... come to the beach with us. It'll be fun - sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes" she suggested.

A small smile came to Edward's face, "Which beach?" he asked.

"La Push." she answered. His smile lessens almost imperceptibly, Bella notices this, "Is something wrong with that beach?"

Edward glances over at Mike - the two exchange cold looks, "It's just a little crowded." he said as he walked away.

* * *

 **End of chapter 6**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

It's freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica and others suit up for a surf. Eric hangs with them. Bella wanders by the driftwood with Angela and Ellie, who takes photographs.  
 **  
**"I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't." Angela said.  
 **  
**"You could ask him." Bella suggested to Angela who gave off a flustered look.

"Take control. You're a strong independent woman." Ellie commented.  
 **  
**"I am?" Angela asks.

Before either could answer, someone called out to them. "Bella! Ellie!" they look up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group; Jacob Black, Sam and Embry. Bella smiles at Jacob.

"Sam!" Ellie yelled in surprise and ran up to him to hug him.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister, "Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" he asked Bella and Sam gave Ellie a look, who gave him the 'yeah right' look.

"Definitely not." Bella responded.

"Keep her company. Her date bailed." Jessica said to tease Bella.

"What date?" Eric asked.  
 **  
**"She invited Edward." Jessica responded.

"To be polite." she said as she started blushing.

"Are you blushing Bella?" Ellie asked as Sam chuckled next to her.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela said sweetly.

"Because Cullen's a freak." Mike said trying to keep his jealousy at bay but failing miserably.

"You got that right." Sam said causing Ellie to look at him questionably.

"You know them?" Bella asked.  
 **  
**"The Cullens don't come here." Sam said sharply as Ellie grabbed his arm and walked off.

"Where are they going?" Jessica asked a little jealous.

"She'll be fine. They have known each other for years." Jacob said as he shot Sam a look and shakes his head.

Bella casually pulls Jacob aside, "You want to go look at tide pools?" she asks Jacob offering an awkwardly flirtatious smile. He grins, infatuated. As they head toward the water..

* * *

Meanwhile with Sam and Ellie….

"What have you got against the Cullen's?" Ellie asked Sam once they were out of earshot.

"Nothing" Sam replied.

"Do not bullshit me Sam. I heard it in your voice."

"Do you remember the tribe stories?" he asked her as they sat on the log on the log.

"The shapeshifters and the cold ones. Of course I remember them" she said.

"Well it's all true and the shapeshifters are real" he said as he was looking for a reaction from Ellie but she wasnt giving off one, "It's either you have a great poker face or…. You believe me"

Ellie looked down, "Let's just say that it has been proven to me about the stories being true"

"How? Who told you?" he asked her being concerned.

"I can't say!" she said as she stood up which made him stand up too.

"You know one of them, don't you?" Sam questioned.

"Well I can say that I know both sides…" she spat.

Sam looked her in disbelief, "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Don't play dumb Sam. I spent a lot of time around here. You learn things. I know the signs of someone going through that change. The fever, then temper. Everything that goes with it.." she said as she cupped his cheek, "And your not far from it."

"I think your wrong!" he said to her as her hand dropped from his face.

She shrugged, "Believe what you want!" she said as she went to walk away, "Don't come crying to me when you realise I was right." she said.

"Missed you around here" he yelled out to her.

She turned around, "You sure did miss me" then she continued to walk away and back to the group.

* * *

Bella had been quiet the whole way home. They had come in Ellie's car to give it a run.

Ellie tried to talk to Bella but only gave her one word answers, too busy in her head putting pieces together.

Once the got home, Bella went into her room straight away and without a word, like she was a woman on a mission.

Ellie decided to leave it for now and went into her room, finding Emmett already on the bed sitting back.

"Hello there" she said as she took her jumper off and put it on the back of her computer chair.

She felt a breeze indicating Emmett was standing right behind her. She turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"When your at La Push, you have to be careful." Emmett warned, "Alice can't see you when your there and I can't protect you if something was to happen."

Ellie stroked his cheek, "Ok. But I was fine. I know people there. Besides, I am trained to protect myself."

"It's not the humans I am worried about. It's the wolves. They can be dangerous. They have a temper and are unpredictable." he told her.

"OK. relax." she kissed him again, "I'll be careful."

He leaned his head against hers, "Thank you" they kissed again and then she went to pull away but he pulled her back, "Where do you think your going?" he asked her.

"I need to go have a shower Emmett, I'll be back." she said as Emmett let go of her so she could grab her stuff and head to the bathroom.

* * *

As she sits in front of her computer, lost in thought. She shakes herself out of it and types into her search engine "Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula." An AD pops up, "Thunderbird & Whale Book Store, Port Angeles." Bella, intrigued, clicks on it..  
 **.  
** **  
****  
**

* * *

******  
****  
**The sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids are in shorts though it's still barely sixty degrees. Everyone eats lunch outdoors. Bella searches the crowd for Edward.

"He's not here." Jessica said snapping Bella from her thoughts.

Bella looks down to find Jessica sitting on the grass and Ellie laying on the grass next to her.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear." Jessica explained.

"They just... ditch?" Bella asked.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close." Jessica said.

"Well duh! Everyone parents are different. The Cullens have cool parents, from what you have said your parents are not so much fun." Ellie said.

Bella registers this as Angela suddenly jumps on them, "I'm going to the prom with Eric! **I** just asked him, I took control!" she paused and then looked at Bella, "It's a family thing."  
 **  
**"Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jessica said.

Curious Bella asked, "Port Angeles?.." forming a plan in her head, "Can I go with you guys?"  
 **  
**"Thank God. We need your opinion." Angela said then turned to Ellie, "We could use your help too Ellie"

"We'll see" Ellie said.  
 **  
**

* * *

Bella and Ellie ended up both going to the dress stores with the girls.

Ellie was giving legit advice where as Bella was Antsy and distracted, as Jessica and Angela try on dresses.

Bella pulls a Mapquest print-out from her purse - it reads, "Thunderbird and Whale Book Store." Jessica flounces out of the changing room, posing provocatively.  
 **  
**"I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Bella?" Jessica said.

Bella didnt answer as she was distracted with what was going on outside.

"Bella?" Jessica said again.  
 **  
**"It looks great." she said abesntly.

"You said that about the last five dresses." Jessica said.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Angela said.

"She is just a bit tired girls. Leave her alone" Ellie defended.  
 **  
**"Maybe I should just go check out the bookstore and meet you at the restaurant later." Bella suggested.  
 **  
**"You sure?" they asked.

"I'll come with you. I need to stretch my legs. I can't sit still for too long" Ellie said getting up.  
Bella nods and heads out with her sister.

Jessica looks in the mirror again, "She was right about this halter, though. It does look great."

* * *

Bella and Ellie come out of the bookshop., thumbing through a the book she just bought.

Ellie holds out her hand, "Can I have a look?" she asked her sister.

Bella handed it over and Ellie looked through it, "This is about the legends" Ellie said.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" she asked her older sister.

"Alot more than this book can tell you… But I'll let you read it first then you can come to me." Ellie said.

Bella looks at her sister and was about to say something when she hears footsteps behind them.

Both girls turn around and Bella puts the book in her bag as the continue down the footpath. Ellie on high alert.

Bella and Ellie were in a deserted and isolated area feeling a bit uneasy when they turn around and two men emerge from the shadows, the Frat boys from earlier in the day outside the dress store but totally wasted now Ellie noticed as she put herself in front of Bella ready to fight.

"Wanna beer?" one of them asks.

Ellie looks left and the other two guys are right there. They are cornered.

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble. Just go off on your way and there won't be any issues" Ellie warned them.

"Look, just take my bag." Bella said.

"They don't want your bag Bella" Ellie whispered as she took a defensive stance.

"We don't want your bag." one of the others said.  
 **  
**One of the frat boys goes to grab Ellie to move her but Ellie blocks the attack, counters and throws him over her shoulder while twisting his arm and holding it in a position so it hurts the guy.

"No one else move or I break his arm" Ellie said sternly as the frat boy she was holding a foot to his throat tried to move but Ellie twisted his arm again making it more painful, "I said don't move" she warned.

But suddenly, a set of headlights blind the guys as a silver Volvo screeches up causing the guys to dive out of the way but it stopped inches away from them.

The drivers-side door opens. It's Edward. Bella is too stunned to even move and Ellie lets the guy go and kicks him to make him fall over as he tries to get away.

"Get in." he told both of the girls.

They finally do get in the car after seeing the look on Edwards face. Bella in the front passenger seat and Ellie in the back.

Once the girls were in the car, Edward gave the boys one final glare and then got in the car himself and took off down the road.

Bella continues to stare. She sees that he's seething with anger, hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched.

"What - no, how did you find -?" **  
****  
**"I should go back and rip their heads off." Edward said through gritted teeth.  
 **  
**"No. Bad idea." Bella told him

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking."  
 **  
**"And you do?" Bella asked him  
 **  
**"It's not hard to guess Bella." Ellie said covering for Edward. Edward glanced at Ellie through the rearview mirror. He realised that she knew something.

-break-

Jessica and Angela exit the restaurant as Bella approach them. Ellie and Edward yet to get out of the car.

 **-In the car-**

"I see that you know" Edward said.

"And I see that your little trick is mind reading" she retorted, he was silent. "I grew up with the legends and know all about it. Emmett confirmed it." she said to him.

"You do know there are dangers to you knowing?" Edward warned.

"No, I did not"

"I'll talk to Carlisle with Emmett." Edward said as he was about to get out of the car when Ellie got his attention.

"Edward... " he stopped, "She is going to find out. She has found a book about the legends that reference the colds ones… You, Emmett and your family. One thing I know about her is that she is determined and she will do what she puts her mind to it."

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked.

"If she does and you decide to have a relationship with her, you look out for her and protect her to the best of your ability like I have… If you dont, then I will kick your ass." Ellie told him.

Edward smiled, "You have my word Ellie"

"Good" was all Ellie said and she got out of the car.

 **-Outside the car-**

"Where were you two!? We left you a message." Angela said to Bella.

"We waited, but we were starving… "Jessica said.

That's when the see both Ellie and Edward emerge from the car. They freeze, agog. He's composed now, making an effort to be charming. And they are charmed.  
 **  
**"Sorry I kept Bella and Ellie from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." Edward said to the girls.  
 **  
**"I - we - understand. We were just... leaving, so" Jessica stuttered.

The two girls start to go. Bella and Ellie are forced to go with them, "Okay, well. Thank you." Bella says as they start to follow the girls. Edward is torn, then abruptly

"Maybe I should make sure Bella and Ellie gets something to eat." he saw her look, "... If you'd like. Then I could drive you back myself."  
 **  
**"That's so... thoughtful." Angela said.

"Really thoughtful." Jessica agrees.

"I could eat." Bella said and then turned to Ellie, "What about you Ellie?"

Ellie looked at Edward and thought for a minute, "I think I'll take a rain check. I'm really tired" She looked at Edward and said in her mind, 'look after her!' knowing he would hear it. Edward smiled at her as she went with Angela and Jessica home as Edward guides Bella inside the restaurant.

* * *

Bella and Edward sit on the deck. A dramatic waterfall shimmers behind them. A waitress places a steaming plate of mesquite roasted salmon in front of Bella and nothing in front of Edward and leaves.  
 **  
**"You're not eating?" Bella asks him.  
 **  
**"I'm on a special diet." he replies.  
 **  
**"Like South Beach?"  
 **  
**"Not exactly." he responds as she looks at him curiously as she takes a bite.  
 **  
**"So how 'bout some answers?" she says after she finished her mouthful.  
 **  
**"Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851."  
 **  
**"I didn't ask for the square root of pi." she told him knowing he was trying to dodge the question.  
 **  
**"You knew that?" he asked surprised.  
 **  
**"How did you know where we were?" she asked.  
 **  
**"I didn't." he simply said.

"Were you following me?" she asked.  
 **  
**"I feel very protective of you." he told her sincerely  
 **  
**"So that's a yes?"  
 **  
**"Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance...until you needed help." he explained.  
 **  
**

Bella thought for a minute, putting more pieces together in her head before saying anything else, "You said before... That you heard what those guys were thinking… Can you... read minds?

Edward shrugged, "I'm thinking of getting a nine- hundred number."  
 **  
**"Alright, so you read minds... What am I thinking? Wait - okay now, go." she said trying to grasp the information.

"I have no idea. I can read every mind in there, except yours." he points to people in the restaurant "Work, sex, money, sex, sex, boyfriend", then he points to Bella, "Nothing. It's quite frustrating."

"What about Ellie? Can you read hers too? What's wrong with me?" she asked him.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, I can read your sisters mind. What she was planning to do to those guys who attacked you was quite…. Graphic but impressive. And I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" He smiles, charmed by her. But his smile fades, that torn look returns. He holds onto the rail, looking out.  
 **  
**"What is it?" she asked him.  
 **  
**"I... don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." He told her.

She was surprised. And thrilled, "Edward, you don't have to." she told him.  
 **  
**He's drawn in by her encouraging gaze... but he closes his eyes a beat, and turns back to the water. "This is wrong."  
 **  
**"Edward…" she started to say.

Edward thought of an excuse to leave, "You're cold. We should go." he said and walks away before she can ask any more questions.  
 **  
**

* * *

Meanwhile at home, Jessica and Angela dropped Ellie off at home. She said bye to them before just as they took off.

As she walked inside, she looked down at her hands and saw them shaking, the adrenaline still going through her system. When those guys attacked them, she was ready to put her training to good use. That was her plan when she started Taekwondo, to be able to use it to protect not only herself but her sister also and she almost had to do that tonight.

Lucky Edward showed up when he did, there was no way of knowing how it would have ended up for them or the guys.

She walked into the house and Charlie looked up from the couch as she closed the door, "Hey, where is your sister? He asked.

"She is with Edward. They saw each other in town and they decided to catch up. He will drop her off soon. I got a lift with Jessica and Angela, I'm exhausted."

"You don't want anything to eat? I can make you something." Charlie asked her.

"I ate earlier. I'm good. Thanks Dad. I'm going to head to bed."

"Ok El, goodnight sweetheart"

"Night Dad" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs knowing who was waiting for her.

As soon as she closed the door, she turned to see Emmett standing near the window, he crossed the room in an instant to embrace Ellie, "I'm so glad your alright. Alice told me what happened"

Ellie returned the hug and looked up at him, "I'm good. Adrenaline still pumping but yeah. I'm glad Edward showed up when he did. Those boys were in for a whole world of hurt if he didn't" and then put her head against his chest again, enjoying the closeness.

Emmett laughed, "Alright my little ass kicker" he said as they stayed there for a few minutes.

"I better go have a shower, I'll be back." she told him as she let go of him and went to get her stuff.

"I'll be here" he said as he made himself comfy on her bed and switched on the little TV she had sitting on the chest of draws.

She smiled and went to the bathroom after closing her door.

* * *

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 ******  
**Edward's Volvo speeds along the two lane highway, Bella glances at Edward, might ask him more questions but he seems to be wrestling with his own thoughts.

"I think I'm warm enough now." Bella said as she reaches for the heater dial, he does as well - their hands touch. And hold a moment too long. An electric current connecting them.  
"Your hand, it's still freezing cold." she states.

He pulls his hand away, but she keeps looking at it... then her attention shifts outside to flashing police lights. As they drive past the Forks Police station, a sheriff's car pulls away. Charlie's cruiser is parked out front.  
 **  
**"Dad's here late. Something must have happened." she said as Edward pulls up to the station and both get out of the car.

Edward notices another car he knows, "That's my father's car. What's he - **?"  
** **  
**In a pool of light, a distressed Charlie and Dr. Cullen study photographs and evidence. As they wrap up their discussion, Dr. Cullen puts a sympathetic hand on Charlie's shoulder, and then Ellie's and proceeds to exit the police station looking grim. Ellie hugged her father as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
 **  
**"Carlisle. What happened?" Edward asked.

"Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place. I just examined the body."

Edward darkens and Bella is horrified, "He died? How?" Bella asked.  
 **  
**"Animal attack." Carlisle replied.  
 **  
**"The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?" Bella asked another question which made Edward and Carlisle trade a look but Bella catches it.  
 **  
**"Most likely." is all he said.  
 **  
**"So it's getting closer to town." said Bella.

"Waylon lived all the way down on Queets River. 75 miles south." Edward told her.

"But that's…" she began to say but Carlisle gave her a kind reassuring smile.

"Bella, you should go inside. Waylon was your father's best friend. And Ellie's godfather" he suggested to Bella.

She goes to the door, but looks back to see them conferring quietly, gravely. Clearly, there's more to this she thought to herself.

Inside the station, Bella finds a distressed Charlie studying evidence, photos, maps -trying to make sense of Waylon's death. And Ellie was sitting off to the side staring into space.

Deputies come and go in the background.

Bella went over to Ellie and nealt down next to her, "Ellie, I'm so sorry" she said Ellie looked up at Bella with tears in her eyes. Without a word Ellie hugged Bella for a few moments before sitting back down.

Bella approaches Charlie. He looks up, "Dad, I'm sorry about Waylon."

"Known him going on thirty years." Charlie told her. He's obviously torn up. Bella isn't quite sure what to do. And so puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then Charlie squeezes her hand. It's the first physical affection we've seen between them.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Bella. But in the meantime.." he opens a drawer, finds out a canister of Pepper Spray, "... I want you to have this."  
 **  
**"That's probably not a good…" she went to say but Charlie interrupted her.

"It'll give me some peace of mind." he told her.  
 **  
**She sees he needs this, and allows him to put it into her purse. Charlie grabs his coast  
 **  
**

* * *

Once they get home, Bella and Ellie both go to their rooms.

When Bella steps into here room, she turns on the light. She hears a snap outside the window. She rises, digs into her purse for the pepper spray Charlie had given her and goes to the window to look out to see the wind blowing hard. But she's rattled.

She closes the curtains, then reaches for the book she bought earlier. She thumbs through, laying the pepper spray within reach.  
 **  
**As she leafs through we see photos of ancient, carved masks. Comical, menacing, haunting... then she stops on a photo of a white mask with black eyes and a row of sharp teeth. The inscription reads, "The Cold One." **  
****  
**Bella quickly goes to her computer and Googles "Cold One " - several beer ads appear. Frustrated, she closes the pop-ups, revealing a link to: "The Cold One: Apotamkin" -

Several pictures begin loading: the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality.

Several words comes to her mind as she reads on, "Speed." "Strength." "Cold skinned." "Immortal…" Then finally: "Blood drinker."

Bella finds a picture of a handsome man biting a woman's neck, she reels back from the computer in utter disbelief.

"... it's not possible.." she said struggling to make sense of it all.

* * *

Bella stands in the center of the deserted, green lawn. Her expression tells us she's still reeling with disbelief. The bell rings and students exit class, rushing past Bella as she stands still, waiting..  
 **.  
** Edward sees Bella, sees the intensity on her face. He stops. She walks to him, eyes meeting his... her look says, we have to talk... and she continues directly past him, into the dark forest that borders the school.

He watches her disappear in the trees, then takes a step to follow. Jasper moves in front of him, Rosalie grabs his arm.

"Edward, don't go." Rosalie tells him.

But Alice gently removes Rosalie's hand from his arm, "He's already there." Alice tells her.

That moment Ellie and Emmett walk up to the rest of the Cullen's, standing next to Alice, "He is going to tell her isnt he?" Ellie asked Alice as Emmett puts an arm around her shoulders.

Alice turns and smiles at Ellie, "Yes. He is"

"I told him that if he doesn't tell her, she will figure it out. She was already pretty close."

"She wouldn't have given up, would she?" Rosalie asked Ellie.

"Knowing my sister, not a chance" Ellie replied.

* * *

Bella stands amid the trees, waiting. Then the sounds of the forest abruptly drop out. A predator is near. Edward appears behind her. She doesn't turn around.

"You're impossibly fast. And strong.  
Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold.  
Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time." she turns to face him and continues on, "You never eat food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight."  
She steps closer to him, "How old are you?" she asks him.  
 **  
**"Seventeen." he tells her.

"How long have you been seventeen?"  
 **  
**He sees he can't hide anymore. Honesty is an enormous risk, but he has to take it.  
 **  
**" ... A while." he says.  
 **  
**She inhales. She knew, but it's still shocking, "I know what the Cold Ones are. What you are." she tells him.  
 **  
**"Say it. Out loud. Say it." he tells her.  
 **  
**" ... Vampire" she stated.  
 **  
**They seem to hover in momentary stasis, him utterly exposed, her reality utterly rocked.  
 **  
**"Are you afraid?" he asks her.  
 **  
**"No."

Edward is angry, "Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?"  
 **  
**"You won't hurt me. You're different." she said.  
 **  
**"You think you know me?" He glares at her. She holds her ground. Suddenly, he takes  
her by the hand. Starts walking.  
 **  
**"Where are we going?" she asks him.

"Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the harsh light of the sun."  
 **  
**"No! The sunlight will kill you." she said getting concerned.

"Myth. You need to see the truth." he tells her as he pulls her but she stumbles.  
 **  
**"Slow down." she tells him and he is suddenly right next to her.  
 **  
**"Are you afraid?" he asks her again.

She stands her ground, "No."  
 **  
**"Then come with me. Someplace where no one can protect you. Where I could do what I've wanted to do from the first moment I met you."

Their proximity is intense, riveting both of them, "I'm not afraid." she tells him.  
 **  
**"You should be." he tells her.  
 **  
**He abruptly and effortlessly scoops her up into his arms, "Hold on." he tells her and then he flings her onto his back... and starts running.  
 **  
**Edward races through the forest, dark trunks strobing past as he picks up speed, faster and faster. Bella clings to his back as it seems he'll collide with the trees, but he avoids them with supernatural grace. It's frightening, nauseating, intoxicating.  
 **  
**"Are you afraid!?" he asks **  
****  
**"No!" she almost yells and clings tighter. Terrified. They climb in altitude. Higher and higher, above the fog layer. Finally, up ahead the forest's edge fast approaches, a clearing is beyond. The sunlight glows white hot beyond the trees... they're about to emerge from the shadowy darkness... but suddenly Bella finds herself sitting on the ground, against a tree.

All is silent. She's dizzy, tries to regain her equilibrium. Then she realizes she's alone.  
 **  
**"Edward? Where are you?" she asks as she rises, then steps just beyond the fringe of the ferns, seeing Edward standing on a ledge where the sun beams down.  
Edward, opens his shirt open, standing nearby in the shade of some trees. He watches her cautiously. She takes a step toward him, but he holds up a hand. She waits. Finally, he takes a deep breath, and steps out of the shade.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight.." he told her.

As the sun hits him...Edward's skin literally sparkles as if embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds. He is magnificent, shimmering, like a statue carved from glittering crystal. He moves toward her.

"This is what I am." He nears, clearly expecting her to recoil, but.. She does not.

"You're... beautiful.." she said.

He realizes that she's in awe. She reaches to touch him, but he immediately backs into the shadows, his skin normal again.  
 **  
**Edward is appalled at her response, "Beautiful? I'm a killer, Bella. This is the skin of a killer." His arm juts into a shaft of light, sparkling again.  
 **  
**"I don't believe that." she tells him.  
 **  
**"Because you believe the lie. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that.." He's suddenly behind her -then in front of her -then by a tree, darting so fast, we only see where he lands

"As if you could outrun me. As if you or your sister could fight me off." he yells as he abruptly rips off a large tree limb, then throws it against a tree trunk with explosive force causing Bella to flinch but she holds her ground, unshakeable.  
 **  
**"I'm designed to kill." he tells her.  
 **  
**"I don't care." she said.  
 **  
**"I've killed people." he said.  
 **  
**"It doesn't matter."  
 **  
**"I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I'm dangerous to you." he explains  
 **  
**"I trust you."  
 **  
**"Don't." he warned.

"I trust you, Edward. I'm here." she reminds him.

She takes his hand. He reels at the warmth of her touch. She leans in, drawn to him, unaware that her throat is nearing his lips... then suddenly he's gone.  
 **  
**"Edward?" she questioned wondering where he went. She looks over to find he's on the other, catching his breath.  
 **  
**"You... took me by surprise," he collected himself, "I don't know how to... do this." he tells her as he moved back toward her, slowly.  
"Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind. We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst.." he pauses shaking his head and goes on, "But you - your scent, it's like a drug to me... my own personal brand of heroin."

Realising what he is meaning, "Oh... I thought you hated me when we met."  
 **  
**"I did. For making me want you so badly. I'm still not sure I can control myself." he informs her as he reaches her again.  
 **  
**"I know you can." she said believing in him.  
 **  
**Edward is utterly vulnerable as he looks at her, searching her face for clues, "I wish I could understand this thing you see in me. You look at me with those eyes.." he said then he gets frustrated, "I can't read your mind. Tell me what you're thinking."  
 **  
**"I'm afraid." she tells him.

He sinks to his knees, "Good" he said but she sinks to the ground too.

"Not of that. I'm afraid... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you." she tells him.

Edward was amazed and elated, "You don't know how long I've looked for you." he tells her as the share a smile then he reaches towards her neck but pauses. "Be very still."  
 **  
**She does so. Exercising great control, he places his hand on her throat... it's so exposed, so vulnerable. The rush between them is overwhelming. But Bella doesn't move.  
He brushes his hand up her cheek. Then lowers it to her heart... They're both overwhelmed, taking each other in.  
 **  
**"And so the lion fell for the lamb." Edward says.  
 **  
**"Stupid lamb." she replied.  
 **  
**"Sick masochistic lion." he smiled.

* * *

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Water sprays from a hose as Bella and Edward wash her truck. Ellie and Emmett and gone for a walk. A boom box plays. He perches on top of the roof.  
 **  
**"Come to my house tomorrow." he invited her.

Bella looks up, aiming the hose badly - water ricochets off the cab of the truck and sprays in her face. He jumps down from the roof.  
 **  
**"Your house? With your family?" she asked concerned.  
 **  
**Edward wipes down the dented front fender, then reaches under it and, with his bare hands, easily pops a large DENT out of the truck's body. She's too flustered to register it.

"But... what if they don't like me?" she asked him  
 **  
**Edward laughed at her, "You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" he said.  
 **  
**"I'm glad I amuse you." she retorted but then his laughter dies, as he hears something.  
 **  
**"What is it?" Bella asked.  
 **  
**"A complication." he told her as a black car pulls up, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." he told her and heads to his car, eying the passengers in the other car.

Bella watches Edward drive away, perturbed by the exchange. She forces a smile and goes to greet the visitors. Jacob sets up Billy's wheelchair and Billy climbs into it as Bella goes up to them to greet them.

"Come to visit your truck?" she asked.  
 **  
**"Looks good. You got that dent out." Jacob noted while looking at the truck.  
 **  
**"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again." Billy teased.  
 **  
**Jacob was mortified at what his father said in front of Bella, "Great, Dad. Thanks." he said as he shoots his father an irritated look, just as Charlies Police cruiser pulls up.

Charlie climbs out, holding two six-packs, "Pale Ale." he announced.

Billy holds up a brown paper bag, "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry."

Charlie smiles, pleased. He clicks on the game as they all head inside. He looks at Bella and asks, "Where is your sister Bella?"

"She went for a walk." Bella told him.

"Ah ok." was all he said.

"Any luck with the Waylon case?" Billy asked Charlie.  
 **  
**"Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint." Charlie explained.

Billy seemed disturbed but not surprised but Bella was horrified, "A person did that?" she asked.

"A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year." Jacob added.  
 **  
**"Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods. I'm going to call Ellie" Charlie said as he dialed Ellie's phone.  
 **  
**Billy nodded, "Will do." then he looked at Bella, "Don't want no one else getting hurt." he said as Bella looks away from Billy, unnerved.

 **-outside-**

Emmett and Ellie were in the woods, walking, talking and enjoying time together. Alone.

They decided to sit down in a field, Ellie leaning her back up against Emmett's chest, she looked into his eyes and noticed they were a bit dark, "Your due for a hunt aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah. But I want to spend more time with you" Emmett said making an excuse.

"You know where I am, you need to look after yourself. Go hunt tonight. We can make plans for tomorrow" she said, "I don't want you putting off hunting for me"

"But I can't keep away from you" he told her but she was still giving him a look as if to say, 'just do it'... "Ok, ok, stop with that look and I will hunt tonight"

Ellie was happy that he agreed, "Good. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"How about…" he paused for a moment and continued, "How about you come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Wait! To your house! Is that ok with your parents?" she asked.

Emmett chuckled, "It's fine! They have been bugging me to bring you over to meet you." he told her.

"Really, they want to meet me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, they do. So… how about it?"

"It's such a big step to meet the parents. Are we really at that step in our relationship?" she asked.

"If you don't want to, you just have to say no" Emmett said pouting.

"NO! That is not what I am saying. I would love to meet them." Ellie said as she kissed Emmett.

"Great, I'll pick you up" he said just as her phone went off. They both groaned.

She looked at her phone, it was her Dad calling, "I have to take this" she told Emmet

She brought the phone up to her ear, "Hi Dad"

" _Ellie, Where are you? Bella said you were out for a walk."_

"I am. Needed some peace and quiet. What's up Dad?" she asked as she gave Emmett a weird look.

" _I need you to come home please. There is a killer on the loose and I don't want you out alone."_ he said very concerned.

"OK, ok. I will be there soon." she said as she hung up, "Not that I am alone" she laughed as Emmett helped her up.

"And I am sure I can protect you from who ever is out there" he said as they started walking back.

"Is that before or after I kick their ass?" she asked him.

Emmett laughed, "Come on ass kicker" he said as he grabbed her and put her on his back to carry her home, laughing as they go.

They got close to the house when Emmett stopped suddenly and Ellie jumped off, "Emmett, you ok?" she asked him.

Emmett looked at her, "I have to go" he told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"You have guests. I will see you tomorrow" he said as he ran off into the woods.

Ellie just looked at where she saw Emmett disappear. Shaking her head she headed inside the house only to be welcomed by Jacob and Billy who she both hugged.

"Have a nice walk?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. It was peaceful" she told him.

* * *

Later on at night, Bella was in her room reading when she remembered what her sister had said the other day, 'Read the book and then come to me' was what she said.

Bella got up and went to Ellie's room and knocked, she entered once her sister said come in.

Ellie turned off the TV while she was on the floor doing stretches, "What's up Bella?" she asked as Bella sat cross legged on the bed.

"The night when I got that book…" she started, "you seemed like you knew something about the legends and said that I should read it and then come to you. What do you know?" she asked.

Ellie stopped her stretches and got up to sit on the bed next to her sister, "I have spent time with the Black's and I was at one of their bonfires. They talk about the legends."

Bella listened intently as Ellie told her more details, as much as she could remember. When she was done, Bella was still quiet.

"So, am I right in saying that you know of the cold ones and the spirit warriors?" Ellie asked as Bella nodded.

"And you know that the cold ones are real?" she also asked Bella who again nodded.

"I know they are real too. I know about Emmett, Edward and their family." Ellie told her.

"Emmett told you?" Bella asked finally finding her voice.

"Yes. His parents really want to meet me so Emmett is picking me up tomorrow to go meet them" Ellie told her sister.

"Edward has invited me to their house too. I'm now feeling a little nervous" Bella said.

Ellie laughed, "Bella, I can protect you from a lot of things, but vampires aren't one of them."

Bella smiled, "I know. But Edward wouldn't let anyone hurt me"

"Don't worry. I know." Ellie simply said.

Bella looked at Ellie questionably, "How?"

Ellie shrugged, "I may have already given him the protective sister speech. When I told him that you would figure out their secret sooner rather than later whether he told you or not"

"Ellie!" Bella whined, "Your a pain" she told Ellie as she got off the bed.

"I am your pain in the bum of a sister" Ellie called out as Bella exited the room, "Night Bella"

"Night Ellie," Bella replied as she closed the door. Both girls getting some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bella and Ellie had gotten ready for their outing before Edward picked them up. Emmett would meet them at the house as he had finished up his hunt.

Sights of the forest flashed by as Edward's Volvo sped along, very fast. Finally turning off the paved highway and onto a long serpentine dirt road until it stops at a timeless, graceful house.

The three getting out of the car, "It's... wonderful." Bella commented.

"You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?" Edward asked making Ellie laugh.

Bella gave her sister a look, "No... not moats."

Just then Emmett appeared on the steps of the house, Ellie smiled big and ran up to him to hug him. He returned the hug, lifting her off the ground.

Edward and Bella smile at the pair as the two couples head inside.

Ellie and Emmett go on ahead as Edward guides Bella into the large, bright house. Walls of glass look out on the river. Everything's open and white. Historical objects are tastefully placed throughout. Verdi's "La Traviata: Libiamo ne' lieti calici" coming from another room. Bella is enraptured, "It's so light and open." she comments.  
 **  
**"Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one place we never have to hide." Edward explains.

Just then they hear clanging coming from the kitchen. Edward shakes his head, "I told them not to do this." Edward said as they went into the kitchen.  
 **  
**Verdi's opera blasts as Bella and Edward enter to find the kitchen in full swing. Dr. Cullen, Michael, Rosalie, and Esme prepare elaborate platters of Italian pastas and antipasti.

Emmett and Ellie on the balcony outside looking rather cozy with each other.  
 **  
**Esme rolls out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an instant. Rosalie stirs a pot, disinterested.  
 **  
**Esme sees Bella and stops, emanating maternal warmth. Her heart-shaped face and billows of hair are reminiscent of the silent-movie era.  
 **  
**"Bella. We're making Italiano for you and Ellie."  
 **  
**"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward introduced her.  
 **  
**"Bon giorno?" Bella said.  
 **  
**Esme smiled, "Molto bene!" she replied.  
 **  
**"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said.  
 **  
**"I hope you're hungry." Esme said.

"Oh, absolutely" Bella said trying to be polite.

"She already ate." Edward told them.  
 **  
**Bella shoots him a look, but something shatters. Rosalie has thrown down a bowl and now strides out, "Perfect."

By this time Emmett and Ellie had come back into the kitchen to see what the noise was about. **  
****  
**Bella exits behind Rosalie, trying to explain. The other's follow, "I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know.."

"Of course. That was very considerate of you." Esme said with a warm smile..  
 **  
**"Ignore her. I do." Edward said referring to Rosalie.  
 **  
**"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said aggressively.

"We would never, ever tell anyone." Ellie said in defence of her sister with Emmett behind her.  
 **  
**"She knows that." Carlisle said reassuring Ellie.  
 **  
**"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so.." Michael started.

"Michael." Esme warned.  
 **  
**"No, they should know" Rosalie said, then she looked at both Ellie and Bella, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."  
 **  
**"... Badly?" Ellie and Bella questioned there was an uncomfortable pause before Ellie realised what they were implying about, "Oh. Badly. Like, where we become the meal." Ellie said.  
 **  
**Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins. Wraps his arm around Bella. Even Esme has to chuckle.  
Rosalie, exasperated, heads back into the kitchen. Michael shrugs, goes after her.  
 **  
**"Hi, Bella! Ellie!" came a voice from the balcony where Alice leaps over the rail, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Jasper follows her. She bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek and hands Bella the wildflowers. "I'm Alice. You do smell good." Alice said as she went and hugged Ellie.

"Alice." Edward warned.

"It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends. And best friends with Ellie" she said as she looked at each of the girls.

Bella extended her hand to Jasper, "And you're Jasper, right?"  
 **  
**"Pleasure to meet you." he replies but shies away from her hand.  
 **  
**"You won't hurt her, Jasper." Alice said encouragingly.

Jasper still isn't sure and Edwards takes Bella's hand instead, "I'll give you a tour of the house." Edward said as he lead her through to the rest of the house leaving Ellie with Emmett and his family.

"I'll see you soon." Alice called out as Edward shoots her a look.

"Let's go into the sitting room" Carlisle suggested to the others.

Emmett guided Ellie and they were followed by Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. They sit in pairs on the lounges and start chatting.

"So Ellie, Emmett tells us that you do martial arts?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I do Taekwondo. Have since I was a kid." Ellie answered and Emmett smiled at her.

"She is amazing. Her moves are fluid. She has won so many medals" Emmett said proudly.

Esme smiled at the young couple, seeing the love between them "It's great that you have learnt some self defense. Emmett needs someone who can keep him in line" Esme joked.

"He is the perfect gentleman with me" Ellie said looking at Emmett.

The continued to talk, chat and joke around until it was time to go. Ellie had a hard time dragging herself away from Emmett when he and Edward dropped the girls off at their house.

Both bid farewell and went inside to have dinner with Charlie and get ready for school the next day.

* * *

End chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Jessica pops a volleyball in the air, doing practice serves. Angela takes a picture of her, then points her camera around, looking for another shot. Eric studies some fliers advertising the prom.  
 **  
**"Monte Carlo? That's our prom theme?" Jessica said.  
 **  
**"Gambling, tuxedos and - Bond. James - ow!" Eric said as Jessica head-butts the ball which hits him in the face.  
 **  
**"Oh. My. God." Angela said as she frozen, Jessica and Eric also look towards where Angela is looking.

They see Bella and Edward arriving together. All eyes on campus are turning to them, filled with curiosity, jealousy, envy.

Emmett had his arm around Ellie's shoulders as they walked next to Edward and Bella, smiling.

"Everyone's staring." Bella said to Edward.

Edward was smiling, "Not that guy over - yeah, he just looked." Off his rakish, but reassuring smile..

* * *

The girls hurry towards the entrance of the diner, trying to keep the joy on her face in check... with minimal success. Outside the door, she passes Mike, hanging out with several of his basketball teammates.

"Yo, Arizona. So. You and Cullen." Mike asks.  
 **  
**She shrugs, non-committal, but can't entirely hide a smile, as she and Ellie hurry inside to Charlie's table and slides in.  
 **  
**"Sorry I'm late. Biology project."

Cora sets a top sirloin steak in front of Charlie, a plate of seafood in front of Bella and the chicken Caesar infront of Ellie.

"I ordered for you girls." Charlie said.  
 **  
**"Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak." Bella said as Ellie scoffed.  
 **  
**"I'm healthy as a horse." Charlie defended.

Cora comes up to their table, looking at Charlie, "Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?" she asked.  
 **  
**Charlie's aware of the loggers at the counter listening, too. He frames his answer carefully to keep everyone calm.  
 **  
**"The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on."  
 **  
**"Hope they catch him fast." Cora said softly and moves off, with a measure of relief. Charlie, Ellie and Bella pass each other the salt, butter for bread, etc., with an easy rhythm now.

"Your friends are flagging you girls" Charlie said pointing to the window.

They turned to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at her. They both smile and turn back to their food.

"It's okay you wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway." Charlie said.

"Yeah, me, too. I have training tomorrow morning" Ellie said.  
 **  
**"Bella? It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for you. Nice family, the Newtons."  
 **  
**"He's just a friend." Bella told him.  
 **  
**"None of the boys in town interest you?" he asked.  
 **  
**"We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?" Ellie asked.  
 **  
**"Just... you should be around people. I leave you girls alone too much."  
 **  
**"I've never minded being alone. Guess I'm a lot like my dad that way." she said genuinely, "And Ellie has her training and friends"  
 **  
**Charlie smiles. Him and Ellie have always had a close bond, but he didnt with Bella. Since the girls have been here, the two have come a long way. Cora returns, "Berry cobbler, two forks." She sets it between them. Off them, both reaching for forks.. And Ellie got her apple pie. **.**

* * *

Bella, dressed for bed, looks out the window as she talks on the phone with Rene. Bella's euphoria still lingers in her eyes.. Ellie sitting on Bella's bed.

"So spring training's going well?" She asked their mother.  
 **  
**"Phil's working hard. We're looking around for a house to rent, in case it becomes permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, girls.  
 **  
**"Actually, Forks is kind of growing on me. And Ellie has always loved it here."

Rene paused, thinking something is up, "Could... a guy have something to do with that?" she asked.

Ellie was trying not to laugh, "she saw right through you" Ellie whispered.  
 **  
**"Maybe.." Bella replied smiling.

Rene got excited, "Tell me everything! Jock? Indie? Bet he's smart. Is he smart?"  
 **  
**"Well... he is kind of a history buff." Bella said this as she turns to find Edward lying on her bed smiling next to Ellie.

"Ellie is seeing someone" she dobbed Ellie in.

"Ellie, is that true?" Rene asked as Bella handed the phone to Ellie.

Ellie took the phone reluctantly, "You bitch! I'll get you back" she whispered as she walked out of the room and into hers, "Hi Mom" leaving Bella and Edward.

* * *

Bella enters to find Charlie cleaning a rifle. He starts to say hello but she just blurts out, "I have a date with Edward Cullen."  
 **  
**He suddenly looks like he's having an aneurysm, "He's too old for you."

"We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens." Bella defended.

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." Charlie said.

"Dad! She is a teenage girl, of course there is going to be interest" Ellie said as she walked into the room.  
 **  
**"Edward doesn't live "in town." And it's in the early stage and… whatever, he's outside right now." Bella told him.

"Now? He's out there?" Charlie asked surprised.  
 **  
**"He wants to meet you. Officially."  
 **  
**"Good." Charlie said as he cocks the rifle in mock-seriousness.

"Be nice, okay? He's... important." Bella told him.

Charlie was about to say something when Ellie gave him a stern look. His eldest daughter has always had him wrapped around her little finger. He gives the girls a reassuring nod... then Bella opens the door to reveal Edward in a parka and gloves and Emmett close behind him but as Emmett had already officially met Charlie, he says hello to Charlie and shakes his hand before going to stand next to Ellie.

"Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." Edward introduces himself and extends his hand. Charlie takes it, but grunts a hello, resisting him.  
"I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family."  
 **  
**"Bella's going to play baseball?" Charlie questioned as Emmett and Ellie smiled.  
 **  
**Bella's equally surprised, but hides it, "Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward tells him.  
 **  
**"Well. More power to you, I guess." Charlie said.  
 **  
**"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise." Edward told him as he exits out of the house.

Ellie kisses Charlie on the cheek and walks out with Emmett.

Charlie holds Bella back, "You got that pepper spray?"

"Dad." Bella said rolling her eyes and walking old, closing the door behind her.  
 **  
**Edward and Bella climb into the back seats of a massive Jeep parked in the drive where Ellie and Emmett were waiting.  
 **  
**"Your father thinks you should go to an all-girl's school." Edward told Bella while smiling as it amused him.

"No fair, reading Charlie's mind." Bella told him as they climb in the Jeep, Bella notices a baseball bat, "And since when do vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime. Plus, there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why." Edward said as Emmett took off towards the field.

* * *

Storm clouds gather in the sky as the 4 pull up in the Jeep. Ellie takes in a rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks.

Michael and Esme come to greet Bella and Ellie.  
"Good thing you're here. We need a umpire or two"

Emmett with his big grin put an arm around Ellie's shoulders, "She thinks we cheat."  
 **  
**"I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Esme said.

She looked at her sister who nodded at her, "I'll be the ruler. So if it's disputed then my word is law" Ellie said as she smiled as Emmett put his hoodie jumper on Ellie and partially zipper it up.

Esme smiled at her, "Sounds good"

"It's time" Alice yelled out from the Pitcher's mound she said as a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest.

Bella and Ellie stay close to Esme who plays catcher. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield.

Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder - and is followed directly by real thunder.  
 **  
**"Now I get why you need the thunder." Ellie said to Esme who grinned at her.  
 **  
**The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappears after it.  
 **  
**"That has to be a home run." Bella said.  
 **  
**"Edward's very fast." Esme told her as they watched what was happening, wondering if Rosalie will make it to home base.  
 **  
**Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur - Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to home plate. Esme catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in.

"Yer out?" Bella said while Esme nods.

Rosalie glares at Bella as they get up and Rosalie walked past Bella.

"Come on babe! It's just a game" Michael called out.

Amazed, Bella watches as Carlisle hits a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, diving 15 feet and colliding with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball - Carlisle is safe!

Jasper whacks the next pitch - deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasps.  
 **  
**"Stop! I didn't see them.." They all stop. Edward is immediately at Bella's side and Emmett at Ellie's side. The family instantly gathers at home plate.

"They're traveling so quickly" Alice said.

"You said they left the county" Rosalie said.

"They did, but then they heard us.." then she looked at Edward, "And changed their minds."  
 **  
**Edward was fussing with Bella, "Put your hair down" he told her as Bella did so.

"Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field." Rosalie said. Edward ignored Rosalie as he arranges Bella's hair.

Emmett zipped up the hoodie Ellie was wearing as she put the hood over her head and stood close to Emmett. **  
****  
**"We shouldn't have brought the both of you here. I'm so sorry." he said to Bella.  
 **  
**Before she could ask why, all their attention turned towards the forest edge.

There's a faint rustle... then James, Victoria and Laurent emerge. As they near, Ellie sees their bare feet, remembering what her Father had said about finding footprints after Waylon's murder, then she noticed the deep burgundy of their eyes. Laurent holds up the baseball.  
 **  
**"I believe this belongs to you." he said as he tosses the ball (his casual toss is still blindingly fast) to Carlisle who easily catches it and smiles politely.  
 **  
**"Thank you." he said  
 **  
**"Could you use three more players?" Laurent asked.  
 **  
**"Of course. A few of us were just leaving" Carlisle said as he continued to smile.  
 **  
**"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." he introduced.  
 **  
**Bella sees that Edward's eyes are locked onto James.  
 **  
**"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle mentioned to them.  
 **  
**"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent apologised.  
 **  
**"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence." Carlisle said.  
 **  
**The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise, "Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more." Laurent told them.  
 **  
**"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-" Victoria told them.

A breeze blows by Bella, ruffling her hair, carrying her scent which floats to James who suddenly stops where he is. His head whips around at her and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excitedly, eyes locked on Bella.  
"You brought a snack." he said and notices Ellie, "Two, how nice"

Edward and Emmett spring in front of the girls baring thier teeth.  
A truly menacing, feral snarl rips from Emmett's throat. James growls back then in a flash the Cullens rush into position behind Edward - Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.  
 **  
**"The girls are with us." Carlisle told the other vampires.

"We won't harm them." Laurent said trying to diffuse the situation. **  
****  
**"Just try it." Emmett said as he kept Ellie close behind him.  
 **  
**"I think it best if you leave." Carlisle told them.  
 **  
**"Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" Laurent said.  
 **  
**But James' eyes still looking at Edward's, then he looks at Ellie, causing her to cling to Emmett even more "I'll see you soon" he said to her. Laurent puts a hand on James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. Once they're gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats.

"Get Belle and Ellie out of here. We'll follow them." Carlisle told them as he, Jasper and a resentful Rosalie race off after the three vampires. Edward scoops Bella up and rushes towards the Jeep.

Emmett also guiding Ellie quickly to the Jeep, both girls got in to the car quickly as Edward straps in Bella.

Emmett kissed Ellie, "I'm going to make sure they don't come after you" he told her.

"Emmett, no…" Ellie went to say but he cut her off.

"Ellie, stay with Edward. He will look after the both of you. I will catch up soon" he told her as he kissed her again and raced off after closing the door.

"James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off -" Edward explained as the tires spin, "- We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting two vulnerable humans." dark with disgust, he continued, "I just made this his most exciting game ever." he admits.  
 **  
**Ellie looks out the window as the Jeep careens down the dirt mountain road, she was thinking about Emmett.

"Don't worry Ellie, Emmett will be fine." Edward told her because he had heard her thoughts.

Ellie looked at him through the rearview mirror and then back out the window, saying nothing.

A jolting, death defying ride, splashing through creeks, until they reach the road. The Jeep speeds wildly down the road.  
 **  
**"The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there."

Ellie moved forward in the car, horrified, "What?! Dad's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us!" she expressed.  
 **  
**Edward being calm, "Then we'll lead the tracker away from him. Somehow." he told them as he angrily whips around a bend, mud flying everywhere.

* * *

 **End chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Charlie watches a baseball game on T.V. as the door suddenly bursts open to reveal Bella, crying, and Edward, devastated-

"I said, leave her alone!" Ellie told Edward in a protective manner.  
 **  
**"Bella, don't do this. Just think about it, please" Edward pleaded.

"Get out! It's over." she yelled and slammed the door closed.

Charlie has risen, baffled, concerned, "Bella? What happened?" he asked Bella.  
 **  
**"I have to get out of this place. Out of Forks. I'm leaving. Now." she said as she ran upstairs with Ellie and Charlie hurries after her.  
 **  
**Bella slams the door behind them. Edward already there, pulling things from her drawers and shoving them into a duffle faster than humanly possible. Bella leans against the door.  
 **  
**"I can't hurt him." Bella whispered.  
 **  
**Edward gives her a look, 'you have to'. There's a knock, Charlie on the other side. It's agony for both of them.

"Bells. Did he hurt you?"  
 **  
**"No, Dad." she said.  
 **  
**"Then what? Did he break up with you?" Charlie asked getting desperate.  
 **  
**" **I** broke up with him." she told him.  
 **  
**"I thought you liked him?" he asked.  
 **  
**"That's why I have to leave. I don't want this. I want to go home." Bella yelled.  
 **  
**"I'll be in the car." Edward said as he caught the keys Ellie threw to him and he disappears out the window. Bella gathers strength to continue her performance. She opens the door to reveal Charlie. Ellie follows as she carries her duffle and Charlie right behind them.  
 **  
**"Your mother's not even in Phoenix." Charlie told them.

"Bella, just sleep on it" Ellie said to her sister.  
 **  
**"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road."  
 **  
**"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning." Charlie told her.

"I want to drive. I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise." Bella promised him and headed down the stairs.  
 **  
**The girls reach the ground floor with Charlie on their heels. She's almost to the door but Charlie blocks her.  
 **  
**"Bells, I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together." Charlie told her.  
 **  
**She takes a breath, hating herself for what she's about to say.. "Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you, Dad. Not me." she told him.  
 **  
**This hits Charlie hard. She can barely stand it, heads down the stairs, as he takes a second to recover..

"Bella... I just got you and your sister back." he said which breaks Bella's heart... and forces her to deliver the final blow.  
 **  
**"And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here like mom did." Bella said.

Charlie is stunned, wounded. She takes advantage of his shock, pushing past him out the door.

Ellie grabbed her spare set of keys, "I'll drive her Dad. Talk to her. I'll keep you updated." she said as she patted his shoulder and rushed out the door.

* * *

 ******  
**Bella exits, heads to her truck. Fresh tears spring to her eyes.

"Bella, my car" Ellie said as Bella put her stuff in the boot and got in the passenger seat.  
 **  
**Bella wiping tears away. Suddenly Edward is outside the car, near Ellie's window.  
 **  
**"He'll forgive you Bella," he told her and looked it Ellie, "Slide back.." he told her and Ellie climbed into the back seat.

Edward opens the door and climbs in, starting up the car and driving away.

"His face... I said the same words my mother used when she left him." Bella said with tears still in her eyes.  
 **  
**" **I** t was the only way he'd let you go." he told her as he floors it.

"Hey, careful there" Ellie warned and Edward gives her a look.  
 **  
**"Your father's safe now. The tracker is following us" he told them.

Suddenly, one of the back passenger doors open and Emmett is next to Ellie in a flash. Both girls scream and Ellie realizes it's Emmett and hugs him. **  
****  
**"It's alright. It's just me Bella. Alice is in the car behind us." Emmett tells Bella.  
 **  
**She catches her breath and she looks out the window as they drive through town.

* * *

Edward, Emmett and Alice rush Bella and Ellie from the car to the house... but freeze when the door opens and Laurent exits. They immediately take defensive positions but Carlisle appears.  
 **  
**"He came to warn us. About James." Carlisle told them and they back down slightly.

Laurent addresses Carlisle, "I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her."

Dr. Cullen nods thanks. Laurent looks at Edward, apologetic.  
"I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." And he moves off, disappearing into the woods..

* * *

The side door bursts open as Edward and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella and Ellie. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV.  
 **  
**Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. As they load up the vehicles.

"I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill." Jasper says  
 **  
**"But not impossible. We'll tear him up" Edward suggested.  
 **  
**"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces" Emmett said with bloodlust in his voice. But Ellie touched his arm and he looked at her, making the bloodlist go away.

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle told them.  
 **  
**"If he doesn't get to one of us first." Alice said.  
 **  
**Ellie was horrified, "This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for us."  
 **  
**"Too late." was all Rosalie said.  
 **  
**Emmett shoots Rosalie a look, but he grabs two sets of keys off a hook, throwing one set, lightning fast, to Dr. Cullen

"Edward and I will run the girls south, while you lead the tracker away" he told the others.

"No, Emmett - the tracker thinks you two won't leave Bella and Ellie. He'll follow you."  
 **  
**"I'll go with them. Jasper and I will drive her south." Alice suggested, she faced Emmett and Edward, "I'll keep them safe." she told the boys.  
 **  
**Edward agonizes. Frustrated. Alice steps forward, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" he asks.  
 **  
**She nods. An unspoken agreement. Edward finally surrenders his keys to Alice. Then he opens one of Bella's suitcases, pulling out clothes, tossing them to the girls, "Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent."  
 **  
**Rosalie dropped the clothes, "Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us" she said.

Carlisle spun around to her, "Rosalie. Bella is with Edward and Ellie is with Emmett. They are both a part of this family now. And we protect our family."

Rosalie glowers, but picks up the clothes. Carlisle hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. Carlisle squeezes both Edward's and Emmett's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars.

Amid this Emmett and Ellie took a moment together, "I don't want any of you to get hurt"

"We won't, there are five of us, two of them. When it's done, I'll come get you." Emmett told her as he stroked her cheek, then he pulls her closer, looking into her eyes, "I know it might be a bit soon to say this, but I love you" he told her.

Ellie smiled and kissed him, "I love you too Emmett" she told him.  
 **  
**

* * *

Jasper drives, Alice in the passenger seat. Bella and Ellie in the back, Ellie staring blankly out the window holding Bella's hand and Bella's eyes red from crying. She talks on her cell phone

"Mom, it's me again. You must have let your phone die. Anyway, We're not in Forks anymore but we're okay. I'll explain when you call." she hangs up and glances at her sister.

Ellie still staring blankly, so Bella looks out of her window again.

* * *

In the hotel room, Bella was on the bed and Ellie was sitting on the couch. The blinds are pulled. Alice and Jasper stare blankly at a T.V. set. Several plates of food crowd a table. Alice looks up as Bella enters, looking at her cell phone.

"I wish he'd call." Bella said.  
 **  
**"You both should eat." Alice said to both Ellie and Bella.

Ellie doesn't move and Bella ignores the food. She sits heavily on the couch next to Ellie.  
 **  
**"They could get hurt. It's not worth it." Ellie said finally breaking her silence.  
 **  
**"Yes. It is." Jasper insisted.  
 **  
**Ellie is taken aback. It's the first time he's engaged with her or Bella.  
 **  
**"Emmett's changed since he found you Ellie. Same with Edward and you Bella. And none of us want to look into their eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you." Jasper told them as he looks forward again, "It's worth it." he simply said.  
 **  
**Suddenly, Alice reels. Jasper goes to her, Bella and Ellie follow.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked Alice.

"The tracker. He just changed course.." Alice said as Jasper quickly sets a pad of paper and pencil in front of her.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asks.  
 **  
**"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." she spoke as she begins to draw at hyper speed. She closed her eyes trying to see it clearly.  
 **  
**"How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain." Bella asked.  
 **  
**"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change." Jasper explained.

Ellie looks over Alice's shoulder to see the drawing, "So the course James is on now will lead him to... a ballet studio?" she asked.  
 **  
**"You've been here?" Alice asked.  
 **  
**"No. I don't know. We used to take ballet lessons as a kid before I got into Taekwondo. The school had an arch like that. Remember Bella" Ellie asked Bella.

Bella looked at that drawing, "Yeah. For sure" Bella confirmed.  
 **  
**"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked.  
 **  
**"Yeah, around the corner from our house. But I haven't been there in 12 years." Ellie said.  
 **  
**"Do you have any reason to go now?" Jasper asked.  
 **  
**"No. Hell, no. I hated the place." Ellis said.  
 **  
**Alice and Jasper share a look, trying to figure this out. Suddenly, Bella jumps as her cell phone rings. She picks it up. Sees the caller I.D. and exhales relief. She answers..

"Edward. Are you alright?" she asks as she puts the phone on loudspeaker when both girls got into the bedroom.  
 **  
**"We're coming to get you both…" he pauses, "We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father."  
 **  
**Bella plopped down on the bed next Ellie, "This is my fault. You warned me, but I didn't think. I just.." Bella started as Ellie put an arm around her.

"Bella, we're in too deep. We can't change how we feel.."

"No... we can't… When will you get here?" Bella asked.  
 **  
**"In a couple hours. Then you and **I** will go somewhere. Together. The others will keep hunting" he paused before continuing, "Bella, I swear to you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again" Edward told her as her eyes started welling.

"Ellie!" they heard Emmett and Bella handed the phone over.

"I'm here Emmett" Ellie replied.

"I'll see you real soon babe." he told her.

"I cant wait!" Ellie told him.

* * *

 **  
**Alice was in the lobby, settling the bill as Jasper loads up the car out front.

The girls still in the bedroom gathering their things to leave, but Bella's phone rings again.

Bella picks up the phone and looks at the caller ID. As soon as she saw 'HOME' on it, she answered it.

"Mom, I'm so glad you got my -"

"Bella? Ellie? Where are you?" Rene asked concerned.  
 **  
**"Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine, okay? I'll explain every-" they hear rustling on the line, as it Rene dropped the phone.

".. Mom? Are you there?"

"What's going on Bella?" she asked Bella getting worried. All Bella could do was shrug her shoulders.

Then Bella hears a voice that sends a chill down her spine and puts it on loud speaker.  
"Nice house you have here. Not the best on the block, but comfortable." James said.  
"I was prepared to wait for you. But then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your Dad. It all worked out quite well."

The girls looked at each other, "Don't you dare touch her you sick son of a bitch…" Ellie angrily said.

"And what are you going to do about it, Feisty?" he asked and she stayed quiet, "I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address."  
 **  
**"Bella? Ellie?.." they heard in the background.

"Leave my mother out of this." Bella told him.  
 **  
**"You're both protective of her. That's nice. You can still save her. But you'll need to get away from your friends. Can you do that?" he asked.  
 **  
**Bella looked at Ellie, "I... don't think so." she said.  
 **  
**"If your mother's life depends on it?" James asked.

Both girls terrified, but there is no choice, "Where should I meet you?" Ellie asked.  
 **  
**"The old ballet studio around the corner. And I'll know if you bring anyone along besides the two of you. Poor mommy would pay the price for that mistake." they heard him sniff the air, "She smells like you. Delicious."

Ellie hangs up the phone and starts flinging open drawers, searching for a weapon, something she can use because she knew her skills won't be enough against a vampire.  
 **  
**Bella grabs her purse. She dumps out the contents, and finds the pepper spray Charlie gave her. She clings to it, her only protection now.

Bella and Ellie walk through the lobby, scanning for Jasper and Alice. She spots them outside under the porte cacher, loading the Mercedes, deep in a heated discussion. They slip out the  
opposite door, and rushes toward a Taxi and jumps in, closes the door.  
 **  
**"8th and Palo Verde, please." Ellie told the driver and the taxi pulls out. Bella watches the hotel disappear.

* * *

 **End chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Bella and Ellie climb out of the taxi. It pulls away, leaving them on the curb facing the deserted building. Bella reaches for the pepper spray and slips it into her jeans pocket.

She wraps her purse strap around her wrist. She takes a breath, approaches the school, Ellie slightly in front of her to protect her.

Ellie peers in the windows but the blinds are drawn so she can see anything. The hear a faint sound, "Bella? Ellie?" they hear from inside.

Ellie tries the front door, it's unlocked. They enter and cautiously enters this grand, empty room of mirrors. Ballet bar wraps around the walls -

"Girls, where are you?" They hear Rene again.  
 **  
**Ellie whirls, Bella close behind her trying to find its source. They follow the sound to a cleaning supply closet. Ellie throws open the door to find a TV - on screen a video plays.

Ellie, age 9 and Bella, age 7, hides in the very closet the T.V. is in now. Little Bella looks up at us.

"Don't you want to dance, baby?" Rene asks little Bella in the video.  
 **  
**Little Bella shakes her head stubbornly. The frame jiggles as Rene hands someone the camera. Rene, ten years younger, appears on screen and kneels next to Bella, "Everyone makes fun of me."  
 **  
**"But you're a wonderful dancer." Rene said as young Ellie runs up next to little Bella.  
 **  
**"Mom, I suck." Young Bella said.

Laughter from behind the girls causing them to spin around trying to locate James in the mirrors.

"That's my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren't you?" James asked.  
 **  
**Bella's face flushes with rage... and relief, "She's not here." Bella realized.

"Sorry. But you really made it too easy." James said, visible in the mirror, he sighs, disappointed. Then he steps up next to her and points a video camera at Bella and Ellie.

Ellie pulls Bella closer to her behind her to protect her. Bella took the opportunity to pass her purse to Ellie.

"Ah, Ellie. The protective older sister. Always the one Bella can depend on. Your going to be so much fun" he said licking his lips.

"So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind." he said but turns it on anyway, "And... action!"  
 **  
**Ellie flings the purse at him, and they both run for the door.  
 **  
**"Excellent! An escape attempt." James said.  
 **  
**Suddenly, he's right behind them. They freeze.  
 **  
**"It'll break their little hearts." he said as he smells Ellie's hair and touches her throat.  
 **  
**"They have nothing to do with this." Ellie told him.  
 **  
**"They will. Especially Emmett's rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you."  
 **  
**James is having too much fun to notice -the peppers spray in Bella's hand. She spins around and sprays him over Ellie's shoulder and the run off again as James reels back briefly but he leaps over them and lands in front of them.

Ellie jumps into fighting stance, ready but James easily flings Ellie across the room where she hits a whole heap of mirrors, cutting her. He does the same to Bella but on the opposite side of the hall.  
 **  
**James captures it on film, "Beautiful! Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." he looked over at Bella who was knocked out and then at Ellie who was trying to get up, "You first, my feisty beauty!" he said as he advanced toward her.  
 **  
**"Your very stubborn, aren't you? Is that what makes you special?" he inhales as if he can taste her already as she faced him and tried to move back but she was already up against the column, "You could be useful." was all he said as he grabbed her and bit her on her wrist.

Ellie screamed as he raised back up, "Stay there my little feisty pet. Victoria will love you"  
 **  
**He jumped back over to Bella and advanced on her, "Too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really."  
 **  
**James flips on the camera, but the lens is coated with pepper spray. He tries to wipe it off.  
"Well done! You've succeeded in annoying me." he said to her.

He stomps on her shin and hear her tibia snap! Bella screams in agony.  
 **  
**"Tell Edward how much it hurts." James told her as he put the camera in her face, "Tell him to avenge you."

"No! Edward, don't… What have you done with my sister?"

"Don't worry about her, you'll see her again. I don't want to kill her." he told her and smirked.

James inhales as her blood pools. He leans in, hungry. Bella, half-conscious, watches him turn the camera on his own face, "Cut! The end." he said.

Suddenly, James is knocked out of the way, he rises to find himself face to face with Edward. James charges Edward, forcing him up against a column, "You're alone... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger. That's the other one" he taunted as he smashes Edward's face into the mirror until it cracks.  
 **  
**"I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward said as he flings James backwards, smashing through a freestanding mirror - into the doorway. He scoops Bella up and leaps toward the balcony exit door - when suddenly he and Bella are jerded downward..

James yanks Edward violently onto the floor - knocking Bella out of his arms - as James flings Edward up into the top window - embedding him in the casement and bricks.

James crouches beside Bella. He grabs her hand, while looking directly at Edward with a sinister grin and he sinks his teeth into Bella's hand! She screams in agony.  
 **  
**Edward's rage erupts and he climbs out of the window casement and suicide-dive-bombs James, savagely plowing him through the floorboards.

Ellie in agony also from all the cuts and the bite, bleeding badly tried to focus on Bella. Bella was too far away from her to be able to do anything. She screamed again as a wave of burning continued in her body.

James and Edward were still fighting when suddenly Edward's hand shoots up and grabs James' ankle. Edward roars up to his feet and swings James around like a baseball bat, smashing him into mirror after mirror.  
 **  
**James is battered, beaten. Bella moans - and the sound of her pain slices through Edward. In an animalistic fury, Edward bites off a piece of James' flesh.

The others finally appear, Carlisle at Edward's side, hand on his shoulder causing Edward to look at him. Edward's expression changes -he realizes he's gone too far. He backs off as his siblings crouch into attack mode and lunge at James like a pack of animals.

Emmett rushes over to Ellie, who was thrashing around in pain, "Ellie, hang on. You'll be ok" he tried to comfort her as best as he could.

Carlisle was there also checking her out, "Emmett, bring her over to Bella" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle... " Ellie tried to say.

"Shhhhh. It's ok El" Emmett soothed her.

Ellie shakes her head, "Make sure Bella is ok first" she said as Emmett picked her up and took her over to Bella's side.

Carlisle torn between the girls, Ellie continues to say to attend Bella first. He hesitates before rushing to the injured Bella who screams again in pain. Edward reaches her side as Carlisle works fast to assess her wounds, focusing on a massive bleed from her leg. But clearly her hand hurts the most. She writhes in pain.

Carlisle applies pressure to the gash on her thigh, "Her femoral artery been severed. She's losing too much blood" he said as he continued to glance over at Ellie too. Emmett never leaving her side.

"It's on fire! My hand!" Bella tells them.  
 **  
**"Venom -" Edward says noticing her hand.

"You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen-" Carlisle began to list the options.

"No!" Edward flatly said  
 **  
**"It's going to happen. I've seen it" Alice tells him.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Edward said.

"Alice, give me your belt." Carlisle said and Alice took off her belt and hands it to him as she got back down to assist him.

"It's burning!' Bella screamed out.  
 **  
**"What's the other choice? You said -"

Carlisle motioned to Alice, "Tighter, above the knee **-"  
** **  
**"Carlisle." Edward growled.  
 **  
**"You can try to suck the venom out." He suggested. **  
****  
**"I - won't be able to stop **-"**

"Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left." Carlisle told him. **  
**

Edward looks down at Bella, thrashing in pain. Finally, Edward takes her hand. She tries to pull it away, "It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away." He told her.

He looks at her - then starts to suck the venom from her hand. They never take their eyes off one another, the connection palpable, intense..

Bella's pain starts to subside, as Edward's frenzy begins. He sucks harder. Hungrily. Anguished, he wants to stop but can't.

Carlisle's voice sounds miles away, "Stop. Her blood is clean, you're killing her." **  
**

But the bloodlust is too strong. He is killing her. Bella looks at him, forgivingly, as she begins to lose consciousness.

Edward finds the will to stop and he steps away as Bella has lost consciousness.

When Carlisle is sure that Edward is ok, he jumps over quickly to Ellie and assesses her, checking the cuts to make sure nothing vital was hit. Ellie still screaming in pain.

"Carlisle! Is she going to be ok" Emmett asked desperately.

Carlisle looked at Emmett with sad eyes, "The cuts are deep but hasn't hit anything major but the venom is too far gone. She has to go through the change." He told Emmett.

Emmett looked down at Ellie and got closer to her, cradling her head, "I'll always be here for you." He told her quietly and she continued to thrash in pain.

Emmett looked over at his siblings, now burning James' body while he held Ellie, wishing he could take her pain away.

They got the girls in the cars and took Bella to the hospital, and Ellie to the Cullen's house.

* * *

An oxygen tube rests under Bella's nose. She reaches for it, confused. A hand stops her as her surroundings come into focus.

"You're awake, baby! You're okay!" Rene said as she noticed Bella waking up.

Bella notices she is laying in a hospital bed. Bandaged, leg in a cast. In bad shape. Rene hovers over her, tears in her eyes.

"Edward? Where's -" Bella asked

Rene nods across the room to a chair in which Edward was 'asleep', "He's asleep. He never leaves. And your dad's down in the cafeteria."

"Ellie?" she asked.

"Dr Cullen said that she will stay at their house for a while so he can monitor her. She was cut up pretty bad" Rene explained.

"What... happened?" Bella asked.  
 **  
**"Baby, you and Ellie fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. Ellie took the brunt of it because she was the first out the window. She is always protecting you."

Bella is drawing a blank, confused. Rene continues on, "Edward came here to convince you to come back to Forks. His father brought him down. You went to their hotel but you tripped on the stairs. Ellie behind you so she caught you."

Bella realizes it's a cover story. She nods.

"Sounds like me." Bella said.  
 **  
**Rene's cell phone beeps. She opens it. Reads a text, starts typing in a reply. "It's Phil. He's worried about you."

"Mom, you're... texting." Bella said surprised.  
 **  
**Rene smiled, "I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him!"  
 **  
**"That's great mom." Bella said.  
 **  
**"Jacksonville is always sunny and you'll have your own bathroom.." Rene started telling her.

"Mom, wait. I want to live in Forks. I have Dad.." she looked at the cards on the windowsill, "and friends" **  
****  
**Rene motioned over to Edward, "And he's there."

Bella shrugs, conceding the truth.  
 **  
**"Charlie doesn't like him. Blames him for your leaving." Rene told her.  
 **  
**"What do you think?" Bella asked her mother.  
 **  
**Rene got closer to Bella and whispered, "I think that boy is in love with you."  
 **  
**Bella smiles. Rene grins. Bella glances at Edward.  
 **  
**"Um, Mom, would you mind getting Dad? I want to talk to him. Apologize."  
 **  
**"I'm sure he doesn't care about that, Baby. But I'll go get him." Rene kisses Bella's forehead and leaves the room.

The door shut and she turns to find Edward standing next to her with deep concern. He kisses her forehead soothingly.

"What happened to Ellie? Is she ok?" Bella asked him.

Edward looked down, "She will be away for a while. She is staying with us"

"Edward! '

"She demanded that we look at your first. She didn't take no for an answer. By the time Carlisle got to her the venom was already too far gone in her system. She is in the process of changing." he told her as her eyes started to well. Trying to take in that her sister may not be the same ever again or if she will be able to see her.

"Is James - did you -?" Bella asked. **  
****  
**"We took care of him. And the woman, Victoria, she ran off." he told her as she closes her eyes with relief, then looks at him.  
 **  
**"I'm alive because of you and Ellie. Ellie sacrificed herself for me" Bella said.  
 **  
**Edward's expression darkens, "You're in here because of me." he said as she strokes her face

"The worst of it... was thinking I couldn't stop -"

"But you did." She reminded him.  
 **  
**"Bella, you should go to Jacksonville. Where I can't hurt you anymore.."

"What? No! I want to be with you! I don't want -"

Edward sat down next to her, "Sssh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here.." he said and wrapped an arm around her as she curls up in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house, Ellie was strapped to the bed writhing in pain that was allocated in Carlisle's office. Emmett was going crazy, he had no idea what he could do to help Ellie with this.

Every now and then, various members of the family came in to see how Emmett was doing.

All he did was nod at them and his attention went straight back to Ellie.

* * *

A few days later, Charlie was seated at a picnic table cleaning a fish with a big knife. Edward waits awkwardly near his Volvo, dressed in an elegant suit. But even calm Edward is unnerved by Charlie's glare. The front door opens and they look up to see Bella framed in the doorway in a stunning long dress. Edward is enchanted. Bella descends the steps with difficulty, due to her leg cast. Charlie edges out Edward to help her down.  
 **  
**"Alice lent me the dress. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too…?"

Edward smiled, "You're perfect... I'll take good care of her, Chief." Edward told him.  
 **  
**"Heard that before." Charlie muttered.  
 **  
**Edward moves to open the car door. Charlie holds Bella back.  
 **  
**"I put new pepper spray in your bag." he tells her.  
 **  
**"Dad." she complains.

"... and... you look beautiful." they share a smile before Bella gets in the car with Edward.

* * *

Edward's Volvo pulls up to this lovely inn. He helps Bella out of the car, and begins to guide her through the dining room. Mr. Molina and other teachers are there.  
 **  
**"I can't believe you're making me do this." she said to him.

He just grins and guides her around the a corner to the Prom. - Monte Carlo style.  
Gaming tables and roulette wheels. Guys in tuxes and girls in gowns gamble for prizes, dance and socialize.  
 **  
**"You really are trying to kill me." Bella said quietly.  
 **  
**"Prom is an important rite of passage. I don't want you to miss anything." he told her.  
 **  
**She can't be mad at him, just shakes her head affectionately. They continue into the prom. Several heads turn.

Bella sees the dance floor, where a gap has formed. In the middle, two couples whirl gracefully. It's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Michael, looking absolutely stunning.  
 **  
**Rosalie glances over; indifference has replaced fury. But Alice waves brightly. Bella returns it with a smile.

Edward guides Bella to outside under the gazebo and offers his hand to her. **  
**"Shall we?"

Bella laughs and then realizes, "You're serious."  
 **  
**He doesn't wait for an answer, he pulls her closer and places her feet atop his own... and starts to move. She actually begins to enjoy it.  
 **  
**"See? You're dancing." he told her.  
 **  
**"At prom." she added.  
 **  
**As they dance, she feels his grace, his strength. Becomes thoughtful. Finally, she looks at him.  
"Edward... why did you save me?" she asked and he gives her a questioning look, "If you'd let the venom spread, I could've been like you by now."

Edward stops, "You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this."

"I want you. Always." she told him.

Edward started getting angry, "I won't end your life for you." he told her as he kept dancing slowly hoping his was the last word.  
 **  
**"I'm dying anyway. Every minute, I get closer, older" she countered.  
 **  
**"That's how it's supposed to happen." he said.  
 **  
**"Not the way Alice saw it. I heard her. She saw me like you."  
 **  
**"Her visions change, Bella." he reminded her.  
 **  
**"Based on what someone decides. And I've decided." she told him.  
 **  
**He looks at her, angry, "Is that what you dream about? Becoming a monster?'  
 **  
**"I dream about being with you forever." she said.  
 **  
**"You really want this?" Edward asked her.  
 **  
**"Yes." she says.  
 **  
**He lowers his lips to her neck. One bite is all it would take, "You're ready right now?" he asked.  
 **  
**" Yes." she said again.  
 **  
**His lips hover over her skin, a long beat... then he presses his lips to her throat. Not a bite. A kiss. He looks at her, "You're going to have a long and happy life with me. Isn't that enough?" he asked  
 **  
**She looks at him... and finally smiles, "For now."  
 **  
**They whirl around, gliding on his grace, never looking away from one another.

* * *

Two figures run inhumanly fast through the forest, faster than the eye can see when they finally stop and slowly creep up on their prey.

Ellie eyes off a deer that is grazing not too far away, Emmett close behind her.

She crouches down and prepares to pounce on her pray, after a few moments that is what she does and makes the kill. Sucking the animal of every drop of blood it has.

Emmett standing back watching her with a smile on his face.

Once done, they return to the house where the others wait for them.

Alice and Esme smile and hug Ellie, "You look great Ellie" Esme said making Ellie smile.

"Thank you. Definitely didn't expect this to happen. How is Bella?" Ellie asked.

Carlisle walked forward, "She is fine. Broken leg and some cuts. But she is good. Missing you though." he said.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "When will I be able to see her?" she asked as Emmett put an arm around her.

"Soon. But we have to be careful" he told her.

"She will be fine" Alice told them, "When ready, she won't hurt Bella." Alice told them, having seen it in her visions.

Ellie gave a weak smile but nodded, realizing that the impact of her decision would have when she told Carlisle to look after Bella first.

* * *

End of chapter 12 and Twilight.

Keep a look out for the next story for New Moon.


End file.
